Saving Kim
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: jack is alway the hero, one night he saves a girl from being raped. what happens when- 'that girl'- is his now terrified best friend Kim ... R&R
1. Chapter 1

I was skating home. Until I herd a sound. I stoped and followed it.

"Please." I herd a girl beg sounding defenseless. I couldn't see who. Just three guys around her. I could see her arms because two of them where pinning her to the wall.

The men laughed.

"but, why would we let a pretty girl like you go to waste." I herd kissing noised and saw the guy that had spoken, probably there leader, kissing her neck.

"stop." She whimpered. They banged her head against the wall.

I realized. I needed to step in.

"Say goodbye to your virgina-"

"I belive she said to leave her alone." I stepped in before I could think of an actual plan. I looked and saw the guys pants were down. I think im scared for life. He quickly picked it up, looked at me and laughed.

"Alright guys. Just kill him." Only then did I realized they had guns. Oh crud…

"they dropped the girl and she curled into a ball on the floor, but then stopped moving. I realized she had went unconscious.

I kicked all the guns out of their hands and threw them to the side.

"Another karate freak? What is with this down." I herd him say.

"Come on guys, take me down like men." I challenged.

We fought but it was a pretty easy fight. These guys were drunk I knocked all three of them out at the same time using the same kick I used at bobby wasabi's house.

i called the police and gave them an anonymous tip of where they were.

Finally, I ran to check on the girl and saw the most horrifying thing. Something I never wanted to see.

Kim.

Kim Crawford.

The only girl from my dojo and best friend in the universe.

Unconscious, bruised and bleeding…. And … well, naked.

I quickly took off my shirt and put it on Kim. Closing my eyes because she would kill me if she woke up.

Once it was on, I realized I was crying.

How could this happen. This was Kim. She knew how to fight.

"Kim." I whispered slightly and started shaking her. Eventually she stiffened.

"Kimmy?" I asked.

"Leave me alone. Please I'm begging." She cried. Like a full out sob. I swear I herd my heartbreak.

"Kimmy. Please. Look at me." I begged. Even though I didn't want her to see me cry. I needed her to see me.

"Kimmy. It's me Jack. You know I wont hurt you."

She looked at me. Slowly but did.

"Jack?" she asked.

I nodded.

She looked at realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked at herself and realized she was wearing it.

"I don't want to go home." She whimpered. Suddenly she jumped and hugged me. the shirt was just long enough to cover everything. I hugged her gently. She just cried into my shoulder.

"I need to bring you home."

"No, please. I don't want to be alone."

"where are your parents?" I asked. Then she passed out again.

"I herd the police sirens go off and I picked up Kim and ran. I knew she would hate to be the victim. I ran to my skateboard.

I put my helmet on her and went to my house.

I would deal with the rest later.

I had to think of a way in my house.

I couldn't simply do into my house and say.

'Oh, hey mom. Kim was almost raped and she's scared to be home alone. I'll be upstairs if you need me. by the way, I'll take pizza for dinner.'

Umm. No.

I stuck with open bedroom window. I quietly snuck in and laid Kim down on my bed. Then, I went back out and opened my front door.

"Hi mom."

"your late."

"Yeah I'm sorry. I was…."

"you were."

"With Kim." Well, it wasn't technically a lie.

"oh, the girl friend."

"Friend that's a girl. I'll talk to you later mom, I'm going to sleep." I said and yawned.

"wait." He mom said and made me sit down.

"I want you to say goodbye, your dad and I have a business meeting in Rome for the next week. I dont know if you remembered." I did.

"Where grandpa?" I asked.

"He went to visit a friend in New York. Just you know act responsibly." She said.

home alone, good. Maybe I could help Kim that way.

"when your father comes home we will go up to your room to say good bye"

"No." I said to quickly and covered it saying, " I'll come down, I have a show on I have to watch." My mom didn't care enough to argue.

I quickly went up stairs.

Kim was thrashing around my bed wildly. Good thing my room was soundproof. My parents didn't want to hear me practice karate.

Kim was kicking and when she screamed I decided to wake her.

"Kimmy." I started shaking her. she scream when she woke up.

"its ok. I'm here I'm ok." I said hugging her. She held on to me tight and I just let her cry.

That was pretty much how the rest of the night went. I went down to say goodbye to my parents and came back up. She finally fell asleep and I went to sleep on the floor. I wasn't thinking that Kim was only wearing a shirt in my bed. I was thinking… what happened?

I didn't sleep at all not even for a second I was wide-awake….

I'm jack, and I'm going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

i know i took long.. im sorry

* * *

><p>Kim pov<p>

Its like I was watching myself.

I could see me leaving the dojo. I could hear me thinking about jack.

'its so sweet that he offered to drive me home. I don't get hoe a boy could be so… cocky and selfless at the same time…' I could hear me think.

I saw a shadow behind 'me' {the one I'm watching}.

' its probably jack following me.' 'I' thought. ' I ' turned to look and the shadow disappeared then it reappeared with some more.

Oh no- I remember this… this was last night….

"Run – Kim Run-" I yelled but she didn't hear me.

the guys grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me" Kim {I'm referring to dream Kim as Kim} yelled.

The guys threw her against a wall.

"Look a pretty lady. This is going to goo good for us." The main guy said.

" first of all its well-" Kim said though her mind was telling her to stop – and me. " Apparently, someone didn't finish school." Kim said.

"you making fun of me?"

"yup." Kim said making sure her lips made a popping sound.

"Your going to regret that." He said and grabbed her shoulders- I yelled.

"Kim." I felt someone shake me. I yelled again.

"Kimmy wake up. Its just a dream. Wake up. Its ok." My eyes opened quickly and a gasped. I don't even remember what I dreamt of.

"see? Its me. jack. Your best friend. It was just a dream. Ok?" he asked.

Jack pov

I herd a scream so jumped up and saw Kim thrashing around and screaming so I went to wake her up. Saying things like 'Kimmy' and ' it was just a dream and she finally woke up.

"Jack?" she said. " I- I" she started to say. I nodded in encouragement.

"I'm in pain. They – they hurt me." at first I was surprised I thought that people would never want to say its like that or even speak out it – then again, Kim wasn't just people. Kim was… well Kim. That was at first. Then I was angry. How could they hurt my Kim? Well, technically she wasn't mine.. Per say. Or at all….

Anyway, I asked Kim-

"Where does it hurt you kimmy?"

"my arm the most. Then my ankle and head and I feel .. just… hurt." She said. She looked down at herself.

"Wait a minuete, where are my cloths? Why am I at your house? Why is there blood on this shirt? What happened?" she asked.

What the…? She didn't remember?

"I um… was hopping you could tell me." I said. she pulled the blanket to cover more of her. My shirt wasn't to huge.

"Jack. What. Happened?" she asked me.

" I… don't think you want to know…" I said stalling.

"Spit it out'' she said.

"Fine. Um… a girl was.. almost raped last night." I sighed. I didn't want to tell her I did it. Usually yeah, im cocky, confident , arrogant {jokingly.} jack. But, I don't know how Kim would react.

"Poor girl. And, what does that have to do with me?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were that girl."

I saw her face blank and then a look of remembrance flash across her face. Then she started to cry. I held her and she cried into my chest. Like a replay of last night.

"Thos guys that hurt me. that's what they were doing? Did I lose my virginity?" she asked between sobs.

"No. you were saved a second before." I said trying to calm her.

"can I stay here?'' she asked.

"what about your parents?"

"they went to visit my grandmother in Alaska.'' She said. I nodded.

"My parents are gone too. You can stay here. If you want, I'll stay home from school today and we can hang out here."

"No." she said. "You need too go to school."

"Kim…"

"I'm coming too."

"Kim that I won't let. Think about it, you were terrified when you saw me yesterday."

"Yeah five seconds after. Jack, you know I could take care of myself." I don't get it, did she see me last night when I saved her or not?

"Kim, I know. But you could use help sometimes. Your not coming" I knew that was a mistake even before the words left my mouth. Something Kim and I have in command. Were not slaves- you cant tell us what to do. {An: me too. That's y counselors, teachers and parents need to leave me alone.}

"I could do what ever I want." I could see her daring me with her eyes but it wasn't the same as usual because behind that anger, not hidden so deeply, you could see pain, sadness and see clearly that she was terrified.

"You don't want to go." I said looking at her strait in the eyes staying what I saw out loud. " You want to prove something to me. Kim, your terrified." I said. Though I would deny it if anyone asked me, I could feel my eyes glaze over. I haven't seen Kim defenseless before yesterday. Never terrified or scared; its sad to see my best friend like this. She looked away. I came to sit next to her and hugged her. She seemed surprised at first but, none the less responded.

"I do want to go." She said.

"Fine, pretended you do want to go, what are you going to wear? Where's your stuff? And what if your terrified at school?" I asked her. She was quiet.

"you could go to my house…." She said after a couple of seconds. " I have a suitcase already packed." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" she said nastily. I moved closer and she jumped back.

"I'm sorry." She yelled and locked herself in my bathroom.

"Kim." I knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry. Please don't touch me." she begged through the door.

"Kim, what just happened?" I asked. " I wont hurt you. I just wanted to know why you had a suitcase packed. I'm sorry please come out."

She didn't listen.

"ok, well, I'm going to get the suit case from your house. I'll be back." I said.

I took my helmet and skateboard and sighed. I want to know what happend to Kim. One second we talking like nothing happened last night then she runs for cover in the bathroom.

Kim pov.

Once I was sure Jack was gone I crawled out of the bathroom but I didn't leave jacks room. I crawled because its hard to ignore the pain in my ankle. I scream. Only because it hurt so much. I almost did in front of Jack but he left a second before I realized how bad it was.

I let out another scream when I saw a girl in here. Blond hair a mess with cuts on her arms and legs. Then I realized, it was me. who keeps a mirror on the floor?

Why didn't jack bother to clean my wonds? I looked back to the mattress and saw blood on his sheets.

Opps…

I decided I needed something to get my mind off of things so I turned on the tv. The news was playing and I was about to change the channel when…

_'breaking news.'_ The reported said. '_ last night, four men where arrested for attempted rape. These men where going from town to town getting drunk and raping young woman.'_

My eyes widened.

'_The police got an anonymous call saying where to find these men. When they arrived at the scean, they found cloths everywhere, the men knocked out and blood on the floor. The men admitted to the crime and where proud of it. I quote- ' yeah we raped 'um. It was fun too. I would do it again. Tobad we missed that pretty blonde chick. I cant belive we lost to a kid.'_

The tv continued.

I tried to stand up again and fell back down. It felt like my ankle was about to explode. I sobbed and held it. I felt it. defenantly broken. I watched as the tv contined.

_'the kid of which they speak was told to be this girls savior. All we know about the hero is that he had brown hair. The cops claimed to have found handprints on the guns of these men that could lead us to him. The blonde the rapist talk about, was told to be about the same age as the other kid. As metioned previously, all we have is her cloths a blood. That may help in the identific-'_

the tv was turned off.

Jack pov

I came back and saw Kim sitting on the floor-hearing people talking about us on the television. I quickly turned it off. She looked at me. Her eyes red and filled with tears.

"You ok Kim my?" I asked slowly and gently moving next to her. Not wanting her to run away again. I felt like I was slapped in the face when she did that before.

"no." she cried and reached out for me. I went on my knees and hugged her. She started to cry.

"my.. ankle." She said. I looked. Yeah, its broken. It was badenogh tat you could tell by looking at it. I picked her up and she held on to me tight.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to clean you up." I moved the bloody sheets while still holding Kim. And I put her gently on her bed.

"Mean while I play nurse I want you to tell me why you had a suitcase packed." I said. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, she was already asleep. I sighed and started to clean up what cuts and bruised I could. I was good at this stuff. My grandfather taught me saying how it could help someday. Now I couldn't be more grateful. No, I wasn't going to school today. No, neither was Kim. I grabbed a couple ace bandages carefully putting them around her ankle. I repeat- I am good a this. I make it painless. By the time I was done though, I was exhausted.

Totally forgetting Kim was only wearing my shirt I laid down next to her on my bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>LEARINING FROM MY OTHER STORYES- ITS FASTER WHEN U...<p>

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Kim pov.

I woke up confused. Who in the world was I laying on? I finally let my eyes flutter open. I almost jumped when I saw a face right there an then I was calm when I realized it was jack's. I smiled. Not that I would ever admit this but fine… maybe I like jack…. our faces where so close that our foreheads were almost touching and I had to fight the urge to kiss him.

Well, this would be awkward if jack woke up- I realized. Over the coarse of the night he had pulled my really close to him, in fact I was pressed against him because he pulled me by my waist. My left foot free { the hurt one.} and my right foot incredibly tangled with Jack's.

One of my arm under Jack's head and the other over where jack was holding my waist.

For a minute, I felt better. As if nothing had happened the other day. I felt happy and blissful until something vibrated in his pocket. I quickly closed my eyes. Who holds their phone while they go to sleep? Jack groaned and gently removed one of his hands from around my waist but keeping our position with his other arm.

"hello?" he said quietly into the phone so not to wake me.

"where are you man? You where suppose to be at the dojo fifteen minutes ago." I herd jerry say from the other side of the line.

"I don't know if-"

"and where were you today?" jerry cut him off. " you and Kim both didn't come today, and shes not answering her phone."

"Kim." He tried to gently wake me up.

"I'm awake." I whispered opening my eyes. I saw jack finally realize how close we were. I saw a blush go across his fase.

"We were supposed to be at the dojo awhile ago. If you don't want to go, let me know so I could call jerry. How are you feeling."

"better thanks for fixing me." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He smiled.

"anytime"

"I'm going to attempt a quick shower." I said slowly and unwillingly detangling myself from jack.

he got up and pulled me up with him. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them. Next thing I knew I was inching closer and so was he. Our lips less then a second from meeting –

"Jack man, your door was open dude and I just came to check what was- Kim?" Jerry walked in. we immediately broke apart. Jerry screamed in that high pitched funny yet slightly girly voice. Not in a 'woah' kind of way. More of a somebody replaced our shampoo bottle with pink hair dye.

"Ok jerry calm down. This isn't as bad as it looks." Jack said. I hid behind him. I didn't want jerry to hurt me. not like those thugs did.

"You guys had a slumber Party and didn't invite me?"

"uh… not exactly. My parents were away so I was staying at jacks." I said quietly cowering behind Jack a little more and ending the lie because my lieing skills are about as sharp as a broken pencil.

"Kim left her pajamas at home so I lent her a shirt and she came to wake me up for going to the dojo right after you called. How did you get here so fast anyway?" jack finished off.

"My sisters three speed bike." He smirked.

"Jerry you cant tell the others. Ok?" jack said.

"why not?"

"Dude, because I said so." Jack said giving him a slightly treating glace.

"Ok man, ill just meet you at the dojo. Rudy said he had a surprise that was totally swag." He said and left.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kim?" jack said. "Kimmy? Umm.. could you let go? I think your nails are making marks in my skin." He said and my hands out of him. Strange I didn't even notice I was holding him.

"We don't have to go. " jack said.

"I want to go." I honestly did want to go I was just a little scared.

"Promise you will tell me if you have a problem." I sighed but promised. Jack helped me get to the bathroom and I sat on the bathroom counter while jack unwrapped the ace bandages from my ankle.

Trying to remember how jack came into the picture two nights ago.

All I remember of him is that he woke me up. He was shirt less and my eyes widened in realization.

"jack.. um.. did u see me … naked?" I asked awkwardly.

"I um.." he looked away and blushed guiltily. "yes." He finally said but didn't look at me.

"So you saved me?" I finally realized.

"no." he said. how could I be wrong?

"Then who did?"

"Nobody. Saving you would have been if I had gotten there before anything happened. Al I did was save you stinking virginity." He said angry and got up to punch the cabinets that now crumpled into nothingness.

"Jack. was it you?" I asked again.

He sighed and came to sit next to me.

"yeah." I nodded.

"thank you." I said again.

" I believe that requires payment." He joke and pointed to his cheek. I rolled my eyes, kissed it and laughed.

"I'll leave you to your shower. Call me if you need me." Jack said. I hopped to close and lock the boor trying not to scream with the pain in my ankle.

Fifteen minutes later i hoped out and changed. Good old under where and bra, how I have missed you.

"Jack?" I called

"You ok?" Jack called back.

"Yes. Are you changing? Could I come out?"

"Yeah." He replied. I hoped out only to slip and falldown. Trying to catch my self but not it was a wasted effort. Pain shot threw my already hurting wrist.

"Kim? You okay?" jack came and helped my up.

"I'm fine." I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. I handed him my wrist and you could see the gloating in his eyes. He thought I sprained it so he wrapped it in an ace bandage. I was impressed by his 'nursing' skills- not that I would admit it. why is it that with jack its like nothing happened but with jerry I clung to jack for my life? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. He made me feel like someone cared, even if the rest of the world didn't. I know he doesn't like me as more then friend but….

"Kim? You ready?" jack asked.

"How am I ganna get there?"

"um…" he sighed. "I got this." He said. he brought me downstairs.

"you are not carrying me to the dojo."

" I know." He said. He put me down on his porch step and grabbed a pink bike with a basket attached. I laughed.

"pink?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one riding in the basket." he said.

"what? No. I don't want to-" he already picked me up and put me inside. He got his black helmet with his name on the side and put it on my head.

"Aww. You look cute." He said in a teasing voice. I glared but then remembered he could hurt me. I looked away. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I was nasty to those thugsa couple nights ago and look where that got me.

"Kimmy." Jack said trying to make me look at him. When I finally did, he was right there. One again I gt lost in his eyes. It was like it was controlling me. I couldn't move but then his phone broke the moment – again.

It was Milton telling jack to hurry up and see if he could find me. he got on the bike and made his way to the dojo.

'-

" what happened to you?" rudy asked when he saw me in jacks bike basket. I looked at jack silently begging he will lie for me. some friend I am.

"She came to my house this morning and fell down the stairs. We think she broke her ankle but I couldn't get her to the hospital and neither of our parents are home." He explained.

"here I'll take you to the doctor Kim." Rudy offered. I tensed up.

"mind if I come?" jack asked.

"Jack you should stay here and spar with the guys." I sent Jack a look desperation though I knew her knew I was terrified.

"Rudy, I have to. Its apart of the wasabi code to be loyal and she fell at my house." He said. how in the world was he such a good liar.

"Well alright." Rude finally agreed. " but when we get back I have an announcement for everyone."

Jack picked me up and I held on to him with my good hand. I leaned against him.

"Here jack I'll hold her." Rudy offered.

"no I got it its fine." He said. I was grateful knowing jack is a little stronger then rudy and I really don't want him to touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me. every again. Except jack. Because jack was… well jack. The jack that did everything right and still managing to get into trouble but not in trouble. Mr. funny, ignorant, sweet, kind and arrogant Jack. My jack.

At the end of the day, we were almost right. One left broken ankle and one fractured right wrist.

I couldn't use crutches because of my wrist so they gave me a dumb wheel chair. One again, I wouldn't admit this but id rather jack hold me. speaking of Mr. charming he didn't leave my side for even a second. Not even when rudy went to wait in the waiting room. Did I mention he was also loyal jack.

While he was gone, Jack and I talked about school tomorrow. He didn't think it was a good idea but I promised if I had a problem id call him and we had all the same classes anyway. It's the day before spring break. He finally agreed.

Now we were on our way back to the dojo. Rudy bouncing with excitement of his surprise. It got me curious as to what it could be.


	4. Chapter 4

READ VANDAL ANONYMOUS- OR SOMTHING LIKE THAT - ITS AN AWESOME KICKIN IT FIC

* * *

><p>Kim POV<p>

"so, you guys for your surprise?" Rudy asked.

" The suspense is killing me." Milton said.

" Yeah, this playa don't play this guessing game."

I was sitting in the wheel chair waiting for the surprise. All of them where talking to Rudy but looking at me. silently asking- what happened. All except jack.

"well, we are going to an all expense paid vacation in Hawaii."

Jack pov.

Whoa. All expense paid vacation?

"How did you pull that off?" I asked.

"I won a contest. The flight is tomorrow at seven p.m. all I need is an ok, from parents." Rudy said.

well that's good. I'll just tell my mom. Its cool with her. I looked at Kim. She looked excited but then, her mood changed. She looked a little sad and disappointed. I don't get why. She always told me how she always wanted to visit Hawaii.

"whats wronge Kim?  
>I asked her.<p>

"I – I cant talk to my parents." She whispered.

"why?" I looked at her. "oh right. Im guessing they don't have phones with them." I said. she nodded and looked away. Yeah, she was hiding something. I was going to ask her but decided that when shes ready she will tell me.

"Guess I cant go." She sighed.

"I'll stay too. I don't want you at your house alone." I offered.

"Thank you but I cant let you." she looked sad and then, once again here face changed. "Unless…" she made a devious smile. Something I do when I have a plan.

Two words come to mind.

UH OH

-.—

{AT JACKS HOUSE}

"Kim, I think this is a bad idea"

"please jack."

"Kim."

"jack." I know how much she wanted to go to hawii but…

"Why cant you be your mom?"

"because I lie between my teeth." Kim admitted. That was true.

"Fine. I'll be your fake dad."

"Thank you." she said. I put my cheek infront of her face. Yes, I enjoy her kisses. She kissed me and I took her phone and dialed Rudys cell phone number.

"Sensei Rudy. Whats up Kim?"

"Actualy its her father." I deepened my voice and said it like it was true.

"Hello mr. Crawford. Is this about the trip to Hawaii?" I never herd him so …. Collected. It confused me.

"Yes it is. I just wanted to tell you she had my permission. "

"Thank you. I know everyone will be happy she's coming along. Especially jack." I coughed Kim tried to stop from laughing.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"oh, her and jack have a thing going on. Everyone could tell even-" I hung up feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I'm going to call my mom and tell her to call rudy." I said and ran to the kitchen and called her.

She said it was ok and she would call rudy and I shoud get packed. I thanked her then hung up. I decided to make kims favorite and put some pizza bagels in the oven. Technically regular pizza is her afvorite but this is a substitue she also loves.

"Jack?" Kim called.

"Coming." I called back. Finishing to put them in the oven.

"can you get me out of this dumb wheelchair. Its hurting my butt." She complained. I laughed and put her on her feet. I was being her temporary crutch- considering she could not really use one with her wrist and ankle. We went to sit on the couch instead.

She kissed me again when she said thank you. I swear- I feel fireworks or something. I love that feeling. I love how she's usually so tough. I love how she isn't like all those girls that keep adjusting their hair every time I pass bye. I love her singing voice- even though im the only one that has ever herd it. I love every little detail about her. In fact, I think I might love…her.

"thanks for that." I said trying to push my new realization aside. I got up.

"where you going?"

"I put some pizza bagels in the oven for us. I'm going to get it." she nodded.

When I got it we started to watch funny movies laughing at even the dumbest jokes.

"Hey jack. Con you get my knapsack from my room?"

"sure." I said getting up.

"Yea. Just go threw the window ok?" ok.. odd.

"why?"

"please." He eyes pleading. That's just as good as my puppy dog face.

I sighed.

"fine." She smiled and I was on my way.

Kim pov.

After he was gone. I crawled upstairs. I needed a bathroom and the one downstairs was in construction so I crawled to jacks room. When I was done, I herd a noise downstairs. Must have been jack. I thought. I crawled by the steps about to say high but then I saw a man in all black going threw jacks living room.

Im ganna die.

I started crawling to jacks room. Silently praying they would go away and … well just leave.

Jack please hurry. I started to cry. I crawled under jack's bed. It was not easy at all.

I saw a pair of legs enter the room followed by another one.

"hey boss." One said. "Look, it's a karate kid. Think he's any good?"

"naw, probably just some kid." I banged my wirst and gasped.

"you hear that?" the boss asked.

"soned like it came for there." The guy pointed twords me. next thing I knew I was ripped from under the bed. In some strangers arms. I gave a blod curtiling screech.

"aww pretty girl. Seems like we gots work to do on expensive little thing." They trew me on the bed.

The 'boss' came and started kissing my neck. I couldn't move all I could think was. 'jack HELP' not again please not again'

He put his hands in my shirt, trying to tske it off but I wouldn't move. So he just ripped it. then he ripped my pants. Leaving me in just a bra and underwear.

Hecontinues to kiss me and unhooked my bra. The other one started ripping my underwear.

They both started feeling around.

I was crying now. Full out sob. I was dead or might aswell be. I was about to lose it all.

"Kim?" I herd jack yelled.

"Help." I screeched.

The door was burt open. His expression mirrored my look of horror.

"what are you doing?" he yelled to the guys.

"Hey boss. Jack it out."

Jack pov.

I panicked. I go out to get her knapsack and I have a replay of well… yeah.

"aww. A hero." The boss said. "to bad their aint no happy endin here."

He didn't move to attack. This one was a little harder then the first. Then again, the first time all four men were drunk….

The guy tried to kick my and I ducked and tripped him. Then I flipped over him to get to the boss that was pinning Kim down.

I was about to reach him when the guy I just tripped got up and hit my with something. I started getting dizzy but I tried to ignore it. I had to help Kim. Even if it kills me.

I knocked out the guy and said to the boss:

"I'll give you five seconds to grab your little friend here and run before I call the police."

He jumped off of Kim and I was a little calmer when I realized he still had his pants on.

"this aint over kid." He said. "ill get both of yuz."

He grabbed his friend and ran.. I called the police immediately and ran to Kim.

"did they hurt you?" I asked her. I saw the fear in her eyes as I walked towards her. She covered herself with blankets.

"its ok. It me jack. Your kiss loving best friend." I said.

"Kimmy. What happened?"

"Jack." She breathed before she started crying. "I – I " she began I waited patently.

She told me how she went to the bathroom and those guys where their and she hid under the bed. She went to change but didn't stop crying. I pulled her close and let her cry into me. I couldn't stop myself from giving her little kisses even when she was already asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p>AWWW yup it isnt ova yet<p>

review


	5. Chapter 5

im at the apple store- probs w my computer... that stinks

* * *

><p>Jack pov<p>

I may not have know Kim for so long time wise. But I knew her like the back of my hand. Yet, is till wasn't sure weather to pack for Hawaii or not. Kim was sleeping now and I was torn between packing or not. The girl was terrified the first time her – almost rape- happened and now it happen twice.

I decided to pack, just incase.

When I finished I looked at Kim's stuff. There wasn't so much cloths. I sighed. Kim was sleeping wright? And what are the chances she will wake up? I decided to go get her more stuff.

I quietly went downstairs and took my skateboard. I knew it was wrong to leave her but she did need more stuff.

Skating was a great way to clear my head the wind blowing back my hair. It always blew away my worries with it. but not this time. My head was swarming with thoughts of Kim. I wondered if she would ever be ok. She seemed ok before I left to get her knapsack.

I figured out I loved her. That was insane for me. I've had girlfriends before. But Kim was different from everyone.

I reached her house in went into the window. I saw some clean and folded laundry on her bed.

Was that there before?

It must have been. Nobody's home.

I stuffed in the extra knapsack hanging on her wall. I grabbed other random things from the room.

I turned and saw the teddy bear I won her at a carnival us and the rest of the wasabi warriors went too. I brought that too. I jumped back out the window and skated home.

I got home and quietly went to my room. I opened the door and I saw Kim shaking under the blanket. I dropped the stuff by the door.

"Kimmy." I started to shake her.

"jack?" she looked at me before tackling me.

"What happened?"

"I woke up and you weren't there." She cried.

"its alright Kim. I just went to get you some stuff from your house. Your suitcase was running low." I pointed to the pile.

"I'm tired." She said.

"ok so lie back down I told her." She nodded. She didn't let go of my shirt.

"jack? Can you lay down with me?'' she asked. I nodded.

I lay down and she cuddled into me and we fell asleep.

-. —

"Are you you want to do this?" I asked Kim.

"I need to."

"but you don't have to go to school. I don't understand, you went through something major last night. I say you stay home. Your scared of people right now and you're the head cheerleader, people are going to want to sign you cast and ask you what's wrong."

"I'm not letting fear take over my life jack." She said. I could see she was scared. That's Kim. The tough girl. I went to hug her. She did not hesitate to hug back.

"Promise that the second you have a problem or want to come home, you will tell me."

"I promise." She whispered back.

I carried her down to her wheel chair. You would think she was heavy but she's actually really light.

-. –-

when I opened the door to let Kim threw the halls went silent. I pushed her threw the hall way to her locker.

"awkward." I said in a lightly singsong voice. I opened her locker- yes I knew the code.

"What do you need?" the halls began to whisper.

"I'm injured jack, not useless." Still whispering.

"hold on." I told Kim. "Guys" I yelled to everyone. "she's hurt not dead" I yelled.

"Sorry Kim, they where driving me insane."

"so ok now, come on I need my books." She pointed back to her locker.

Kim pov.

Jack got my books for me and put them on my lap, then we went to his locker and did the same.

I jumped when someone pocked me from behind.

"oh. Sorry Kim." Noah. I froze. I didn't know what to do. "I didn't think you would jump.' He looked at me. "hey are you ok?"

I did the only thing I could think of I hit jack.

"oww, Kim." Jack said. I pointed to noah.

"hey man." Jack said.

"soo Kim. What happened?" Noah asked. I looked at jack. He raised in eyebrow. I was frozen. He nodded.

"she cant answer you." jack lied.

"why not?"

"she lost her voice." He said it in a way even I almost believed him myself.

"Oh, well. Are you like her messenger or something?"

"yupp." Jack answered.

"Oh well, can you ask her if she would want to go to pizza with me later?"

"She can't. Were going to Hawaii."

"Both of you?" he sounded suspicious.

" and a few other friends, yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. So Kim, do you want to hang out during lunch. Kind of like a date." No. jack so no. and let him down gently, give him a break.

"she would absolutely not like to. Good bye." She said and started to push me away.

"hey you don't know that." Noah said.

"Yes I do." He jack said.

"Yo, shes mine." He was getting angry. Captain of the wrestling team. Not your greatest idea jack.

"She more mine then your. And she's a person not apart of the thirty hamburgers you scare down at lunch everyday."

Next thing I knew, jack caught his fist. What's up with his dumb instincts?

Then they were at an all out fight. I realized jack was going a little harder on him then he usually would.

Usually, if he were to get into a fight, he would find it amusing and have a little fun with it. Nobody would get hurt but jack looked like he was out to kill. He looked at me for a split second.

Did I see jealousy in his eyes? No, it couldn't be. Jack didn't like me.

All I know now is I needed to stop him. Before he or Noah got hurt.

"jack." I yelled. He stopped to look at me. That's all it took for Noah to hit him in the head with a book. Jack started to bobble.

"I don't lose first." He said. he pushed some pressure point on Noah's color bone. Rendering him unconscious. Jack still wobbling came to stand by me.

"Jack sit." I told him.

"I'm fine. Trust me I'm-" he collapsed. That must have been some hit.

"Jack?" I jumped of the wheel chair and started to shake him.

he rolled over. Was he sleeping.

"Wake up." I told him. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me.

"Ow." I yelled. Jack jumped.

"Kim? What happened to you?" jack asked helping me up.

"Better question, why in the world did you just attack me?"

"What are you…?" jack asked. "You were trying to wake me up weren't you?"

I nodded.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm fine. Your forgiven."

The bell rang for class. We went to English.

"Why are you late?" our teacher asked jack when he opened the door.

"Helping Kim." He said and rolled me to my seat.

"Kimberly? What happened to you?"

"She was at my house and fell down the stairs. She also lost her voice the day before that." Jack answered.

Yeah, I'm gds ganna kill me for making him lie so much for me.

A couple periods later I really wanted to go home. I wanted to before we even came to school in the first place. I felt week, tired – though I had a great sleep with jack there- and I felt terrified.

I finally snapped when another guy asked me out. I waited for jack to reject him – ps. He was enjoying that way to much- I almost cried, in public. So jack took me to his home.

He made us some sandwiches for lunch.

Then later we finished getting our stuff together and met with they guys at the dojo. We all went to the airport in a van. I sat shotgun. Jack was behind me. I seats where so close together I was holding his hand like my life depended on It and not even the wasabi warriors noticed. Rudy was driving, every time he would get to close to me I would squeeze jacks hand harder. He faked a stubbed toe once when I squeezed him to hard once.

We boarded the plane and got ready for the flight ahead.

* * *

><p>schools starting soon mite not update for a whie :{<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

i kept frighting. i couldn't find a confortable position. and i was waaayyy to close to milton. jack had the window seat i had the middle andmilton had the end.

i wanted sleep it was a long flight and sleep is somthing im deprived of since... the incedent. jack chuckled and i looked at him.

"Do i have to offer you for you to admitt you want the window seat and dont want to sit next to milton." he wispered in my ear. i nodded.

"fine. kimberly Crawford! do you want to switch seats with me?" he said in a voice that sounded like he was proposing to me. i luaghed.

"yes i would." i said. jack helped me to switch. i let out a sigh of relife no longer being being next to milton. once again i tried every position to get comfortable. nothun.

"Kimmy, you could just lay on me. i'm here for you." he wispered.

"thanks." i wispered. he made a fake cough,put his face infront of mine. i looked around and saw the rest of the wasabi warriors asleep. i kissed his cheek.

"thanks for that." he said. i made a fake caugh and put my cheek faceing him. he chuckled and kissed me. there where sparked. it was an incredable feeling you could never describe- insane- magical- wonderful...

i cuddled into him and he put his arm protectively around me. i felt ...safe. i love jack.

What the... i love jack? yeah i do. now that i think about it.. i always did! Jack ... i do love him!

i looked up and saw jack was already asleep. i looked around to see if anyone else had woken up. i kissed sleeping jack gently and the lips before falling asleep.

JACK POV.

i closed my eyes and i felt lips on mine. gental and quick. like sparks. amazing and colorful. was it kims? well, who else would kiss me. i put on a small smile and fell asleep for real.

* * *

><p>Kim pov.<p>

"Aww so cute!" Milton said.

"Yo! this is great take a picture!" Jerry said.

"I knew this would happen!" rudy exclaimed.

"I got the camera!" eddie said.

i honestly did not care at all what the boyys were looking at so i just snuggled into jack more.

Jacks grip got tighter around me and i smiled a little to myself.

i herd a bunch of snickering and camera flashes.

"So Awesome!" Eddie said.

Jack shifted. not letting go of me.

"wha...?" he said groggily.

"Morning jack." i herd the guys laugh.

"what are you guyz doing?"

"Nothin.. just great black mail." i could imagen jack rolling his eyes.

"kim." he wispered.

"hmm?"

"Wake up."

"i am awake." i said not noticing my throught sounded scratchy. i cleared it.

i blushed at me and jacks position. so did jack. i was on his lap with his arms around me- in the window seat.

we untangled.

"KICK!" the boys chanted!

"Fine." i said about to kick them w my good leg before jack held me back.

"Kick what?"

"no its a pet name?" Milton said. "like zanessa or seliber."

"What?"

"Kick- Kim- ki- Jack- ck- therefore kick."

"what?" Jack and i say again.

"hey! its better the kack!" Milton said

"kack sound like throw up."Jerry added

"I fell asleep and i was laying on jack! we dont need paparazzi." i said.

"Yeah." jack agreed.

"Kim! You need to take a bite of reality." eddi said and stepped closer i jumped behind jack like a 2 year old hiding from a stranger.

"ow!' he quitly hissed.

"sorry."

"kim?" Eddie asked.

"yeah?" i said like i wasnt hiding behind Jack.

"Why are you hiding."

"i'm tired." i said and pretended to fall asleep. apparently i'm good at acting as long as i'm not talking.

the boys went.. i dont know where and jack said.

"Faker."

"not helper..er." he rolled his eyes.i got up.

"jack?"

"yeah?'

"I.. uh." i dont know why but i almost.. ok its strange but i really want to kiss him again. even though he was sleeping when i did it before.

"you?"

"i.. i need food." jack laughed.

"here." Jack handed me pretzals from his bag.

"Thanx." i kissed his cheak.

"i didn't even have to ask! see your learning!" jack joked. then we herd snoring.. rudy.

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

mean while in the back of the plane.

"guyz you notice since kim was absent she only stays by jack?" Milton said.

"Yeah, and everytime another person gets close to her, she hides behind him." eddie said.

"Yeah, on the way to th airport she looked terrified sitting next to rudy." Jerry added.

"Maybe we should check whats up?" Milton said.

"Maybe we should have fun with it first!" jerry added.

"fun how?" eddie asked.

"kim has never been scared of us before! she thretens us all the time! why can't we?"

"Yeah!" Eddie and milton agreed.

"start when we get there."milton said. the other two nodded.

"Passengers we will now begin to land. please return to your seats and be aware the seatbelt sighn is on. thank you for flying seaford airways. have a nice flight."

* * *

><p>OK THE CHAP IS EXACTLY 1,023 WORDS LONG- UCH I HATE SCHOOL- CHUMASH STINX AND EARTH SCIENCE IS THE WWWWOOORRRSSSTTTT ( btw i go to private school and most of the girls in mine are preps but its a decent school- most of the grls are pretty nice.. teachers though...)<p>

lol- BTW I BEGAN I NEW STORY (kickin it) LIKE A KICKIN IT FUTURE- ITS ABOUT RICKI WEIVER FORCING KIM TO MARRY HIM SO IM DECIDING WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD POST IT NOW OR FINISH MY OTHER STORYS 1ST.. hmm... im ganna ATTEMPT to put a poll on my wall so plz vote!

PLZ REVIEW MAKES ME GO FASTER REVIEW

and vote


	7. Chapter 7

Kim POV

we weere getting ready to land and jack was sleeping - i could tell not just because i was sitting next to him but because i was laying on him and could feel his steady blreath.

i waited impatiently for us to land.

"Finally!" i said. i shook jack.

"Wake up." i wispered. he jumped and hit me in the stomach.

"Ow!" i yelled.

"Kim?" he asked and looked at me. " sorry, i thought we established NOT to wake me up." jack said making sure i wasn't hurt.

"i thought you would want to get off the plane- i'm sorry." i complained. he tried to help me but he just hurt me so i pushed him off of me. i didn't want anyone to touch me. i saw hurt on his face. then the guys comeback.

"Hello Kim!" they all said.

"Hi." i said shyly.

"Kim, please dont be mad at me. i didn't know it was you, i do karate on instinked." he whispered to me.

"i know." i said.

"Next time you need to wake me up. get one of the guys to do it." he joked.

i laughed.

i realized all the guys were starting at me. i curled into the best ball i could with my injurys.

"Stop!" i yelled at them.

"What?" they asked inocently. i looked out the windoe. i was tense, why couldnt they just go away? everyone except jack.

Jack Who i apparently love. i leaned into him as we started to land and he put his arm around me and played with my hair as we waited to land.

* * *

><p>"I got your bag kim!" eddie said making me feel uncomfortable with the closeness. then he took it from jack.<p>

"I'll carry you to the hotel." Milton said.

"No! i'll do it! After all this is hawaii the city of love."

"Thats Paris, moron."

"Milton, why you comin at me with all that flige?" Jerry said.

"I'm carrying you." Jerry concluded at started to walk towards me.

"No!" i said to quickly. "i dont want to be carried by you."

Jack sent me a look. My wheel chair got lost- joy.

"Owch kim." Jerry said.

"Um.. sorry but your not the strongest here." i said and looked at jack for help.

"True,like that time you dropped a gold fish, a text book, toothpic and more. al those times complaining it was to heavy." Jack said.. in reality though, jerry was just lazy.

everyone else nodded.

"So I got you!" Milton said.

"i got her." jack said rolling his eyes at milton. milton was 100% not the strongest.

jack picked me up and we all went to the hotel.

"OMGOSH!" Milton said when we got to the hotel. we gave him weird looks.

"Who says that?" eddie said.

"Wow!" Jack and i said in unison. the loby was amazing but our room was... wow.

PENT HOUSE! 3 rooms.

"Ok, ii'll devide the rooms." Rudy said.

"Me and milton then Jerry, Eddie and jack. then kim."

"Why does she get her own room?" Eddie complained.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Shes a girl." milton said.

"I don't mind sharing." Eddie winked at my. i held jack tighter.

"watch it playa." Jack warned.

"Theres only room for two beds in here!" jerry said- some, pent house.

"Kim will have to share with eddie."

"No." jack and i said at the same time. " I want to share with jack." i wispered my cheeks burning up.

"Yeah, i need to help kiim move."

"Yeah, whatever." Eddie said clearly annoyed.

"Jack carried me to out room. it was beautiful! much bigger then the other two. rudy let us keep it using the excuse that i needed space to move around.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked. i glared.

"Yeah because im in GREAT condition."

" you know, i could heal that?" Jack stated.

"YEah, and i'm queen of the world." i said.

"kim, My grandfather taught me how. aparently i have some special gift or something. i don't know. all i know is that it came in handy when my grandfather was my sparring partner."

"So Why do you lat me have a cast! You know i hate feeling paralized!"

"Kim, i said i knew how, not that i would do it for you."

"Why not."

"Because i don't want to hear you scream."

"Jack-"

"Kim, it seriously hurts, trust me."

"please."

"No." he said looking like he regreted bringing it up.

"Jack! i want to go play on the beach with you." i said and blushed.

"I-"

"please." i said cutting him off and begging.

"Kim!" He whined also begging. i was winning though.

"Pleeeaaassseeee."

"Fine!" he said upset.

"Lay down on the bed." he said. i obeyed.

"Kim, are you sure? its really going to hurt." he warned.

"I'm fine." i said. he sighed.

"Ok. im taking the cast off now." i nodded.

"Hiya!" he said and hit it.

"OW!" i hissed as it turned to nothingness.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just do it." i said burying my face in the pillow as he unwrapped the white stuff. on my leg.

he gently took my ankle.

i don't know what he acctually did but i did know it HUUURRRTTTT!

I yelled. like blood curtiling scream.

"I'm sorry!" jack kept yelling as he did his work.

Sadly, the room is Not soundproof.

rudy came running in.

"JACK! What are you doing!" he yelled.

"I'ts fine rudy! i'm almost done!" he said over my yelling. tears streaming down my face.

the rest of the guys came in now.

"JACK STOP!" they yelled.

"Wait."

"Jack!"

"One more second." something clicked in my ankle. i stopped yelling.

"You ok?" Jack asked me. i nodded 'yes' while wipping away my tears.

"Im NEVER doing that again!" Jack yelled at me.

"What did you do?" Rudy asked.

"I healed her ankle so she could have fun the vacation."

"How?"

"Something my grandfather taught me." jack answered rudy.

"Kim, does it feel ok?" jack said to me.

i moved around my ankle to find it didn't hurt and it was just soar.

"Yeah." i whispered. i was still scared of the other guys.

"Could we have a minute?" Jack asked the rest of the guys. they blinked.

"I need to finish." He said. Mor blinking.

"Leave." I said...still nothing. then again, i did say it quietly- but in my defense, the room was silent.

'Guys! The pool is open!" Jack said. they all ran from our room.

"Im NEVER doing that again!" Jack repeated.

"Fix my wrist." i said before my brain could process that it ment pain.

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"JACK!" i whined.

"For me?"

"I'm not doing it for you."

"Jack!" i wined. i finally convince him to do it. it wasn't as painful because it was only a fracture. but i still scream.

"So... can we go to the beach now?"

"NO, tomorrow, it needs rest." he wraped them in somme towels.

"So what? i'm under house arrest."

"No, your under Jack arrest."

i rolled my eyes.

we pent the hole night laughing and dumb jokes and watched movies. the last thing i felt was jack tucking me in.


	8. Chapter 8

**i know its been a while but better late then never- rite? no... awk**

**WHO WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING KOOL!**

**i had a 2 second convo with OLIVIA HOLT on facebook!**

**she seems really nice but- i dont know her...**

**but seriously- do you ever wonder if the cast of kickin it reads fan fiction- that would be kool.**

* * *

><p>Kim POV<p>

the room was dark- then again, it was the middle of the night.

I opened my eyes and someone was in my bed- it wasn't jack.

"HI KIM!" the person said. i yelled- no, i shreiked.

next thing i know, the person is gone and i am cowering under a blanket. Then, the lights are flicked on.

JACK POV

dream:

_"I'm home!" i came into a house yelling._

_"In the kitchen!" kim yelled. i went to her and gave her a huge kiss. she smiled._

_"Hi Kimmy." i said._

_"hey Jackie." _

_"I Have somthing to tell you." kim said after we kissed again._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sit." she said._

_"Are you breaking up with me?" i joked._

_"Just got married- i have the class to wait at least six months." she said sticking her tongue out. i did the same._

_"So what is it then?" i asked curiously._

_"I'm pregnant Jack." she said. i smiled. _

_"Thats great news!" i said getting up and spinning her around. she was giggleing._

_"Wait- so your not mad?"_

_"That depends..." i said. " Who's the father?" i joked. (End)_

"AhHHHH!" i herd a skreich. Kims screached. i saw a figure in her bed and imedatly attached. if i were fully awake, i would have at least found out who is was but in this case- i just attacked.

Why was this Jerk in kims bed. this guy was probably some pig headed, Perve and-

"Jerry?" i asked when the lights were flicked on. i had pinned him down , my fist about to collide with his Jaw. i got off.

"what's going on?'' Milton said by the light switch.

"Owch JAck!" Jerry said. clutching his stomach and back.

"Why were you in kims bed!" i yelled at him, now fully awake. i looked and saw her hiding under the blanket. i didn't back down from jerry.

"CHill Man. it was a prank."

"Jerry Get out!" i yelled at him.

"Sorry!" he said still laughing at kims expense. milton left confused and i slamed the door.

"Kim." i said and went up to her. she wimpered.

"Everyone is gone, its just me. its just jack."

"kimmy." i said again when she didn't answer. eventually she came out and hugged me. she started sobbing on my chest and i let her.

eventually, we fell asleep like that. i decided that for now on, i was locking the door at night.

* * *

><p>Thankfully,<p>

for everyone around me, and mostly kim. i woke up first.

i looked at her. she looked peaceful. her face did look calm. yet, scared. she was holding on to me.

SO CLOSE! why did they have to ruin it!

kim was getting stronger! she wasnt 100% but she was talking to them!

Why did they guys scare her?

Kim started to stir.

"Jack?" she asked.

"good morning kimmy."

she sat up. so did i.

i got out of her bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Jack! Kim! open up this door! what are you two doing in there!" rudy yelled. i sighed as kim went under her blanket.

i opened the door.

"Rudy were fine. the guys played a trick last night so we locked the door."

"Oh, right. well, get dressed. we are going to the beach today." ruy said and left. i closed the door.

oh right. the beach.

"Kim, hows your bones?" yep, that sounded weird.

"Kim?" i asked. she popped her head out of the blanket.

"Hows your ankle and wrist?"

" i didn't try it." she said and stood up.

"Jack! You have to teach me that! it feels like nothing happened!" i smiled. kim was acting like her self to me. but why not everyone else?

"come on kim, lets get ready for the amazing beach day i am going to attempt to give you." i said. she smiled and went to her suitcase.

JERRY POV

" did you see how mad jack got? that was hilarious!" eddie said. he was hiding behind the door.

"It was funny wasn't it. until he punched me." i said. i had a huge bruise on my stomach.

"Yeah, i saw that. he almost broke your jaw." milton said.

"i know rite!"

"I think we scared him." eddie said.

"Jack? naw, jacks not afraid of anything. we scared kim." i said.

"guys, dont you think maybe we should quit this. i don't know why kim is acting weird but we should be there for her."

"your right milton." i began. eddie and milton looked suprised. " and we will be... soon." i said giving them in evil smile.

this is ganna be good.

JACK POV

"Ah the beach. a nice sunny place."

"its buetiful isn't it?" kim said more then asked.

"its hot, isn't it." i complained. i like cool better then hot. its more comfortable.

"Stop complaining. come on." she said and she started walking to a more deserted part of the beach.

"im not complaining!" i follwed.

"excuse me." a guy said to kim and she just froze. i walked next to her.

"yes?" i said.

"i was talking to the lady." he said.

"Im max.'' he said to her. "i just wanted to tell you, you are way to buetiful to not date me, so, im giving you a chance to tonight."

"She cant." i said to fast. kim stayed frozen.

"And why not?" he asked. "im good looking." i reconized that voice.

"Because your jerry." i said rolling my eyes and pulling off his wig.

"AH! i am jerry!" he said.

i took kims shoulder. and we continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>so, do you think that the cast of kickin it reads this?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack." kim said.

"yeah?" i answered. we were laying on beach towels. just, talking. she spun over to face me.

"I'm scared." she told me. i faced her.

'What about?"

"What if i'm never myself again. i mean, look at me? on a normal day, i would have killed jerry. i would have known it was him. but today i froze and i couldnt figure it out. i dont want to be the weak dumb kim, you see now."

"But, thats were your wrong." i said. i sat up and so did she. i wiped away some tears that were finding its way down her face.

"i dont think you are dumb or weak." i said honestly.

"i honestly see a strong girl who has been trough alot." she smiled and hugged me.

"now," i began when she let go. " how about you stay here and i go get us something to drink." i offered. she nodded.

KIM POV

jack went to get us drinks and i closed my eyes. trying to relax until he came back. why didn't i go with him!

ok kim,just because two rapist attacked you- i got a quick flashback and jumped up.

a flashback.. thats all it was. ok.

i lay back down with my eyes closed.

then, to people grabbed my arms. " Jack!

"Jack!" i yelled trying to get him to help.

jerry, miltion and eddie were holding me.

"Jack!" i yelled again terrified. tears thretening to escape.

"Kim, we have been here for like... 3 hours and you haven't even gotten wet yet!" milton said.

"now~ your ganna get soaked." eddie said as they carried me closer to the water.

"JACK!" i yelled on the top of my lungs.

JACK POV

"JACK!" i herd kim yell. i looked back at the towel to see the guys pulling her twards the water." i ran to her but she couldn't see me. i caught up to the guys and went in front. Kim looked like she was about to cry.

". down." i threatened.

"umm.. no" they said defiantly.

".down. now." i thretened taking a step closer. they gulped.

"No" they said less comfedently.

"Last chance. put her down, or im taking you down.''

"I um.. no!" jerry said.

"you asked for it."

i kicked jerry eddie and milton and caught Kim before she could fall on the ground. i put her down.

"Kim. wait by the towels." i said. she ran there and face planted into her towel. i knew she didn;t want to be alone so i had to make this quick.

"Why wont you leave her alone?" i asked them.

"JAck! join out side! Kim is acting funny and we need to take advantage of it!" jerry said.

"Yeah!" eddie and miltion agreed.

"Leave her alone."

"Why?"

"being friends isn't choosing sides! guys, she just went through something major. leave her alone." i said.

"What happened?" milton asked.

"i cant tell you." i said and ran off before they could was more questions.

i ran over to kim. i touched her shoulder.

"JAck!" she scream.

"Kim, its me." i said. she turned around looking relivied.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" i asked her, she nodded.

"ok, lets just go tell rudy." i said and helped her collect our stuff.

we went to tell rudy and he decided we would all go back to the hotel. we had a pretty crazy day... well, some of today.

when we got back, kim went into the shower first.

so, i just sat lay down on the bed and dozed off.

"jack." kim was calling me from one side of the room and threw poillows at me. i felt one flying at me and kicked it away.

"Jack? are you awake now?" Kim asked.

"yeah." i said groggily.

"showers free and you smell like sand.''

"you smell sand?" she rolled her eyes.

i got up and went to the shower.

i liked showers- once i was in them. i'm never really in the mood to take a shower. but once im in the shower, its kind of relaxing.

once i got out ( and dressed) kim was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"What?"i asked her.

"what do you put in your hair? you know, so it always looks like well... the way it does."

"nothing its natural." i answered. i looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You sing?" i blushed.

"When?" i asked.

"I just herd you?" i was singing in the shower? i honestly did not know it.

"um, yeah." i said.

"Your great." she said,smiled and blushed.

"Thanks i love your sing-"

"JAcK! Kim!" rudy called.

"YEAH!" i called.

"come!" obviously, we went.

"Yeah?" i asked.

"Well, i turned on the Tv and i the new was on. they said at 8- with is in two minutes-they were giving the story of Jack Brewer and kim crawford."

"WHAT!" i said.

"Kim, jack. what happened?"

oh no.

"I think you might as well watch." i said.

kim looked at me terrified. i put my arm around her and dragged her to sit on the bed with me.

"its ok." i said.

"_Now the story of jack Brewer and Kim crawford.'' _

the tv anounced. kim tensed up.

"its ok, its just rudy." i said. she nodded.

"Hey guys whatcha watching?" the other guys came in.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Now the story of jack Brewer and Kim crawford.''_

the tv anounced. kim tensed up.

"its ok, its just rudy." i said. she nodded.

"Hey guys whatcha watching?" the other guys came in.

or not...

_"Last week we left you in suspense wanting to know who was saved by what hero. Detective hopkins found enough evidence and clues to find the identity._

_Kim Crawford, a 15 year old girl from seaford florida was the attempted rape victum-"_

everyone gasped and kim hid her face in my chest.

"_meanwhile jack Brewer, also 15 from seaford florida, came to the damsels rescue. no one knows where either of these teens are. at Jacks house, no one was home. and at kims house, her mother answered the door. heres the video."_

"kim?" i asked her.

"i thought you said your mom wasn't home."

"im sorry." she answered and tried to move away from me. i just pulled her back.

"i'm not mad." i told her. she gave a small smile.

then the tv showed a video of kims mom:

"_kim? um... kim right. you mean my daughter? oh she is... uh... missing?" she said guiltily._

_"Did you think of calling authorities? we could arrest you just for not calling!" a police man said._

_"No! not missing like didn't come home. missing like, i know who shes with and that shes safe, she just uh...i dont know where exactly they are now."_

it changed back to the reporter:

_"there you have it folks! if you have any information on the where abouts of there two minors, please be sure to call this number on the screen. i'm joselin travis and have a good night."_

they showed a picture of kim and me that i'm guessing Mrs. crawford gave to them.

the room was silent until milton spoke up.

'kim, we are sorry we messed with you." he said sheepishly.

"jack, did you call pretending to be kims dad?" rudy asked. i nodded.

"What about the wasabi code!" he reprimanded. "you should have told me, or told some one about Kim!"

i shifted uncomfortably as kim hid behind me.

"Rudy, i-"

"Jack, we are canceling this trip. kim needs to be home."

"i dont wanna go home." kim whispered to me.

"Rudy, i didn't know that kims mom was home. i thought she was in alaska visiting her.. grandmother." then i realized, kims grandmother died last year. how could i forget kim knocking at my door at two am.

"Aww! man! really!" i said more to myself.

"everyone go pack your stuff,i'm booking us a flight tomorrow night."

"Rudy wait." i said. he looked at me.

"Dont make us all go, just me and kim. we broke the wasabi code, we dont deserve this trip." i said and turned around to hug kim.

"Jack, i care for kim. like she was my own daughter. She needs to see a phycologist."

"why?" i asked.

"she could be traumatized. she was raped!"

"no she wasn't. and i wouldn't let that happen!" i yelled a little louder then nessisary.

"Jack, calm down, shes weak and-"

"kim is the farthest thing from weak! shes stronger then all of us."

"Jack, calm down." jerry tried.

"No, i wont! this isn't fair! Kim is perfectly fine! and she-"

"go pack." rudy interrupted. warning in his voice.

kim and i went to our room.

i sat down on the bed. she sat next to me.

"I'm sorry i got our trip canceled. i just-" i couldn't even finish my sentence because kim kissed me. at first i was surprised, but then i kissed back. when we broke apart, her eyes widened and she ran and locked herself inside the bathroom.

What just happened.

KIM POV

i cant believe i just did that. why did i kiss jack, yeah i figured out i loved him but... i dont know.

What just happened?

"kim?" jack ask banging on the door. i didn't answer.

"kim? if you don't answer, i know how to pick a lock." - of course he does, because jack knows everything!

i covered my face with my hair and slowly unlocked the door.

"i'm sorry jack, i meant to kiss your cheek but i missed." i lied. i think i saw disappointment flash across his face. but it couldn't be. could it?

"its ok kim. just if it ever happens again, dont runaway." he said. then he extended his hand.

"lets pack." he said as i took it.

and that what we did. we packed.

JACK POV

kim and i were packing our cloths. i silently promised myself to one day bring kim back here at a happier phone rang.

"really?" kim asked as my phone rang a spanish song.

"mom mom picked it out for her." i explained.

i answered it.

"hey mom!" i said not looking forward to this conversation.

"JACK! Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled. i pulled my head from the receiver.

"I um.."

"What else are you not telling me."

"um... i beat up robbers who broke into our house one night." i offered.

"JACK!" she yelled.

"Mom, please, i'm packing to come home early please yell at me then."

"Bye." she said angrily.

"they cant be that bad." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

we finished packing and decided that we would lock the door and i would bring dinner. just kim and i. not like a date.

more like, lets make the most of this.

we got dressed up pretending we were at the restaurant and ordered room service.

"Yeah, my cousin has the worst pick up lines." i said to kim while we were eating.

"What are they?"

"don't say i didn't warn you." i said. she laughed.

"well, most of them are classics. like:

did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

or

are you from Tennessee, because your the only ten i see." she laughed.

"Which, in this case, makes sense because i am from the there." she said.

" wait! the worst one! are you Israeli because you is REALLY FINE!" I said making the 'really fine' french sounding.

she spit out the water she was drinking onto my face. that just made her laugh harder. i wiped it away.

"Thats kim for you, laughing at others expense."

"Hey! its the difference between comedy and tragedy. tragedy is when i got a paper cut- comedy is when you fall off a cliff."

"oh. so its funny as long as it doesn't happen to you." i said.

"exactly." she said taking a bite of her chicken.

"hm..."

"don't" she warned.

"i won't." i said. she gave me a skeptical look.

"changed my mind!" i said and tackeled her off the bed.

"JACK!" she yelled. i made sure she landed on me so i got the blow- in retrospect, probably not a good idea.

"Yes kim?"

"Run." she said. thats my kim. shes stronger. much stronger. up to threatening me. is that a good thing? that just reminded me.

"Speaking of did you try to run away from home?"

"way to ruin a moment jack." she said and sat up.

"so you do like me." i smirk. i think she was ready to re-enter that joke.

"way to make it worse."

"Kim." i said and came to sit next to her. she sighed.

"My mom and i lately aren't seeing eye to eye. in other words. she doesn't care anymore. she wont even talk to me. like i never existed."

"so you were ganna run."

"i don't know if i was really going to. maybe it wasn't a good reason. no, i know it wasnt but, she never baught me food and the only time she talks to me is to yell at me. the night you saved me, i was almost going to run. i was going to find my dad and live with him. he lives in orlando."

"So what was holding you back?" i asked her.

"i-" she looked me in the eyes. " Jack, what was holding me back was-"

"Jack!" milton called.

"in a minute!"

"no! i need my toothpaste back!" i sighed and got up to give it to him.

"thank you." he said. i closed the door.

"you were saying kim?" i wanted her to continue.

"Can we talk about this another time?" she asked- more begged.

"Please?"

i sighed.

"yes."

"Thank you." she said getting up.

after about to minutes of awkward silence, i finally said:

"If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous." she tried holding back a laugh.

then we talked as if we didn't have that conversation in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" i asked kim.<p>

"no."

"me either." i said.

- short chap i know, but wait till u see what ive got in store... idk whats up with fan fiction but if all of the sentences look like one sentance, let me know - ok?


	12. Chapter 12

**its about to go DOWN**

**lol**

**thanks 4 all the reviewers.. oh wait i only got 2- lol sorry soo read**

**review- ;)**

**ps- i finally DID SOMETHING TO MY PRO- check it out!**

* * *

><p>Jack Pov<p>

"Ready to go?" i asked kim.

"no."

"me either." i said. " good, were even" i joked but it wasn't funny because we knew what was to come from my mom. my moms is the cool mom. everyone loves her but when she is angry and confused... stay far, far away.

"Guys Come on!" Rudy called to us. i took kims hand and watched her blush as we walked up to the check point.

So... does she like me? i wondered.

"kim?"i said at the same time she said "Jack"

"You first." i said and she nodded.

"i forgot." she lied.

"Kim, your the worst liar ever."

"Let it go, ok?" she gave me a threatening glare and i held up my hands in defeat.

"fine"

"Good, now what were you going to tell me?" she says with a little hopeful glint in her eyes.

I was going to tell her how i felt. but, i realize now, this isnt the time or place.

"Yeah, um, take off your shoes, we are at the metal detectors." i lied.

i saw a look of disapointment cross her features but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

we both took off our shoes and we went threw the metal detectors.

Rudy, had to go threw 3 times because he kept forgetting to take things off like his belt, keys and watch.

Epically classic rudy.

"Jack pass me my shoes." kim said.

"sure."as usual, i sat next to kim on the plane. some of the passangers gave us strange looks before dialing a number and calling it before take off.

who knew so many people watched the news?

Anyway, Kim and i got settled and we had a hole row to our selves. well... we had 3 seats so i guess thats a row. she sat by the window and i sat on the isle seat so she could lay her head down on me. she rolled over to look at me.

"Jack? how do you think your mom will kill us?"

Yeah, kim and my mom are close. you would think she was her daughter with how protective my mom is over kim. its cool though because when i get grounded, kim comes over with the excuse of hanging with my mom. My mom punishes ( or threatens to Punish) kim.

"Sledge hammer" i joked and she laughed. " kimmy, we. are. so. Dead." i said and started playing with her hair.

"sorry."

"I'm not." i stated.

"Why should you be? it was my fault."

"gd forbid a girl walks home at night." she looked at me for a secound. " or decideing where to go." i corrected remembering that she didn't know if she was going to go home that night. that she almost left me... i mean, seaford and i didnt even know it.

"Kim, Promise me that next time you think of running away, the only place you will run is to me." she looked at me.

" i promise." she said giving me a small smile that i returned.

i looked into her eyes. so beautiful and brown. getting lost, but found. i slowly started to lean forward.

"Jack." eddie interrupted whispering from behind me.

WHAT? i wanted to yell. i think i was about to kiss the girl of my dreams. i settled for a-

"yeah?" trying not to show my agravation.

"Who are they by the cockpit?" he said referring to 6 men opening the cockpit door.

I was confused. " i don't know. i'll check." i decided.

before i did, i whispered to kim: "one sec. be right back." so she moved her head off of me.

i quetly went by the door of the cockpit.

"This is a take over! We headed for the empire state building!" a very deep voice said. me eyes widened. oh, shoot.

The next thing i her was the sound of strangling and the pilot grunt. then another pilot whining.

"Shut it!" the man said. " or i'l kill you right here." he threatened. the cockpit was quiet then.

i ran back to the wasabi worriers.

"Wheres Rudy?" i asked when i realized he wasn't in his seat.

"he went to the bathroom a while ago. where is he?" jerry said.

"it doesn't matter now! There are hijackers on the plane. they tied up the pilots and took over the plane. there headed for the empire state building!"

"why are they flying to china?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry!" we all said

"i'm going to free the pilots."

"No, your not!" kim said.

"I'm not ganna just sit here and wait for us to die!" _For you to die_ i wanted to add but didn't

"Its dangerous."

"Just call me hazard." i looked at everyone else. " when rudy comes, fill him in. see if he will help. Kim, if your up to it you can too. BE ALERT." i warned them all before leaving to the cockpit.

kim isn't weak, but he isn't 100%. she still gets scared when people come at her to fast and she freezes up when something reminds her of... that night. but she is almost done healing. i really hope this doesn't ruin it.

I hid on the side of the door until four of the six guys came out. i snuck into the cockpit then.

the two terrorist didnt see me. because their backs where turned but the pilots in the corner did. i untied them quickly and whispered. " dont let them know you guys are free.

i took a couple steps way from them and began my... moves?

"Excuse me? but i'm pretty sure you need cirtain legal papers to fly this plane." not my best starting line- therefore the... 'Moves?'

anyway, they turned around angry.

"a kid?" one questioned before he took out a gun.

"how do i always miss the fact that they have stinkin guns!" i said to myself.

i walked up slowly, ready to attach, dodge, or defend. if needed.

"One more step kid, one more move, and thats the end of your life." he said cocking the gun

Shoot- no pun intended

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY- thats 4 lack of reviews, mwahahahaha lol luv u guyz<strong>

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**ive alwayz wanted 100 review... one day...**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

"how do i always miss the fact that they have stinkin guns!" i said to myself.

i walked up slowly, ready to attach, dodge, or defend. if needed.

"One more step kid, one more move, and thats the end of your life." he said cocking the gun

Shoot- no pun intended.

**KIM POV**

four men came out of the cockpit. they started walking twards us. i was trying to act nonchalant until i herd:

"Hey boss." whispered by one. " recognize something?"

i recognize that voice. - i froze up.

"Yeah, the one that got away. the gift i never received." the 'boss' laughed before grabbing my arm.

memories of these same two guys forcing me out from under jacks bed flooded my memories.

"Jack!" i cried even though he couldn't hear me with the cockpit door closed. i looked at the wasabi warriors who gave terrified glances. Jerry starts to make a move until the boss says:

"Anyone moves, the girl gets it!"

"mean while," he began quieter, "we are getting what we missed." he concluded.

he ripped off my shirt sleeve shirt leaving me in a tank top. all the warriors jumped so the boss pulled me tightly to him and put a knife to my throat.

"Jack!" i tried again. he isn't coming. i was on my own.

me for me.

i'm dead.

**JACK POV-MEANWHILE**

"What are with most people, i'm a kid, how much damage could i possibly do that people raise their guns?" i asked. the one with the gun stsrted to lower it.

that was just... wow. dumber then jerry ( no offense to him.)

i touched a pressure point one one of the guys and he blacked out immediately.

the other guy that was flying the plane flicked on auto pilot and came to fight me. ( unlike most kids my age, i know how to fly a plane, but my landing could use a little work.)

i feel like everytime i fight one of these jerks, they get better and better. not as good as me but... he was able to get a punch or two.

"oW!" i yelled as he hit my face. he chuckled. " you asked for it."o warned before i kicked him where it hurts and hitting him unconscious.

the pilot was greatful for what i did but i told him not to thank me until the other 4 were taken care of. i tied up the terrorists and went to find the last guys.

i saw a sight i never wanted to see.

kim- knife- throat.

the only time i ever thought i would here these words together was if she was holding a knife to eddies throat. ( ive seen it before when he cut her hair.. except the knife was plastic but eddie didn't know that.)

i froze when i saw a knife being held to kims throat- not plastic.

the worse part is i wouldn't help. only kim noticed me but i couldn't get close enough with out the four terrorist saw me.

"you could do it." i mouthed to her.

"i cant." she mouthed.

"Kimmy, i consider that running. because they could kill you. thats you leaving. you promised to run to me." i mouthed in reply.

i recognized the why she was extra scared. those were the jerks at my house. thats why Kim is so scared. it was them plus two more.

"Don't feel week. fight" i mouthed. i started to come up with a plan. something to her my kimmy.

but, she kicked the boss causing him to drop her she ran twards me, keep her promise when the plane dropped 20 feet.

we all held on to something and didn't know what was going on. our ears were popping and babies were crying. but after 30 seconds of falling, we stopped. we continued at a normal pace.

unfortunately, Kim had hit her head on an armrest causing her to go unconscious. she was laying on the floor of the plane.

"Kim!" i yelled running twards her. shoot. boss and co. turned around.

"Thats the Karate kid!" the other guy from my house yelled.

"i thought you learned the first time, but aparently, you need a review." i threatened. ok, that sarting line wasnt so bad...

just then, one pulled out a granade. he pulled off the granade cap and thew it.

my grampa teaches me alot of things. all i know is ten secounds and this plane is done for.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

...

it didn't go off. so, there is a granade rolling around the plane that could explode at any giving moment. i needed to fight, because if it doesn't deplode, we could still win.

i easily took out 2 of the guys leaving me with boss and... new comer.

i was going to attack the noob when-

SHOOT!

"JACK!" i herd four voices yell.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sooo evil- haha<strong>

so, for those people who asked me what some of my fav. fanfiction storys are here- i dont remember the authors name, sorry.

**halloween thief- thewritingsoftaylor30**

**unplannned- canadagold14**

**knockout!- biggestpercyjacksonfan**

**the last night- thewritinggame**

**Kickin it: vandals anonymous - alphabetasoup**

**wheres jack?-keotey1228**

**_ok, these r _some_ of my favs, just bc some storys aren't on here, doesn't mean i dont luv them, it most likely means i 4got about them or they are not far ahead enough for me to like..._**

**oh and... i hate cliffys... im such a hypocrite**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHHHH MORE THEN 100 REVIEWS AHH! OMG PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I WANNA HAVE THE MOST REVIEWS OF THE KICKIN IT STORIES!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY- SURVIVOR- AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPCOMING KICKIN IT STORIES- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p><strong>jack pov<strong>

i was going to attack the noob when-

SHOOT!

"JACK!" i herd four voices yell.

"Ah!" i yelled and clenched the left side of my stomach. i moved my hand away and blood was pouring out of the wond.

i was trying to comprehend what happened.

Boss shot me?

the last thing i remember was pressing the new comer's pressure point and we both fell down.

**KIM POV.**

i don't know what happened but i was knocked unconscious. when i woke up i saw jack going at a guy and then

SHOOT!

boss shot jack on the left side of his stomach.

"Ah!" jack yelled.

"JACK!" i yelled along with the rest of the wasabi warriors. i jumped out and ran to the unconscious jack with tears filled.

my hands filled with blood i looked up at boss.

"You just went on the wrong suicide mission." i threatened before i punched him hard in the nose to hear a satisfying crack. and to put this lightly, i took him down.

i ran back to where the warriors where gathered around jack.

"Jack? Jackie!" i begged him to wake up. i checked for a pulse. there was one. slow, but still there.

"Is there a Doctor!" i yelled. "Doctor!"

all we herd was the banging on the bathroom door.

"Jack! Milton! Kim! Eddie! Jerry! somebody let me out!" someone yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Rudy?" jerry called opening the door.

"What happened to jack!" rudy yelled.

"i'm a doctor!" a woman yelled. we let her go to jack and she began to examine him. milton explained to rudy what happened.

"We need to land as soon as possible or he wont make it." the doctor said. that settled it.

foget acting brave. i cant be brave. i can act like i am, but i'm not fooling anyone. i cried. i screamed. i acted like a two year old.

we were told the piolet was makeing an emergency landing at L.A.X ( air port in La)

"Jack don't leave." i cried into his blood drenched shirt not even caring that my hair and right side of my face were red with jack blood.

**JACK POV**

There was a burning on the left side of my stomach that made me wanna scream.

with some effort, i was able to open my eyes.

everything was spinning.

what happened to me?

i was covered in blood and some one or thing, was on me. i coud hear crying. was that kim?

i looked at her and people were trying to get her to sit in her seat for landing but she wouldn't move. she just continued to cry.

"Kim?" i asked weakly.

her head shot up.

she was covered in blood. he shoulders, her shirt and the right side of her face to her nose and a little around her lips.

"Jack!" she cried relived.

"How do you feel?" a random woman asked.

"I- I" I blacked out thats what I did.

**KIM POV**

Jack was a wake for a couple of secounds before blacking out again.

by now the plane was about to land and i was putting pressure to jacks wound in hopes of stopping, or at least slowing down the bleeding.

it kinda worked.

When the plane landed we we not aloud to get off right away, infact, 3 guys in spandex suits came on the plane with a metal container.

"Wheres the bomb?" They asked.

i looked on the floor. nice going kim, granade by your foot, no problem.

anyway, they put the granade in the box and ran off the plane. as the passengers watched them drive it into a feild, they let go a breath of relief.

felief? how could someone be relived right now! There hero, the person who with out him, we would all be dead right now was dieing and they were realived!

Next, police man came on the plane and took the unconscious terrorist forgetting to hide their horrified expressions as they saw a kid dieing on the floor.

i wiped away more tears but it didn't help. i was still crying like a baby.

though they would never admit it, i knew i was scareing the warriors. i was cring, jack was dieing and rudy was freaking out beside me.

Lastly, the perimetics came in to take Jack.

"FAmily only." They said as they loaded jack into an ambulance.

"We are his family." Rudy said.

the man nodded when he realized their were no parents bothering to come along.

we went inside the ambulence and a woman preformed CPR on him. i know this is bad timeing but i got kinda jelous of her.i even kept telling myself- its to save jacks life, its to save jacks life...

they were trying really hard to get him to wake up.

"Don't die Jack, Please dont die." I whispered. Jerry put his arm around me in an attempt to comfort me. fail.

Finally, Jack groaned.

"Keep talking to him, keep him awake." A man yelled at me. jerry let go of me so i could get closer to jack.

"Jack, we will get threw this." He groaned again and reached for my hand. i grabbed his hand.

"Squeeze it if you could hear me and are listening." i felt a faint squeeze on my hand. i gave a small smile.

We were almost at the hospital now, by the emergency rooms.

"Ok so Jack, your a hero, you saved the lives of everyone on that plane, we could have all died. those people, woman, children,babies. Rudy, Jerry, milton, Eddie, Me and you. Jack you cant leave ok." i felt a squeeze on my hand.

"We Are loosing him!" the man yelled.

"JAck! What did i just say! You cant leave, because," i hesitated, its now or never. i took a deep breath. "Jack you cant Leave because i love you." i said as they pulled from the ambulance into the hospital.

_"I love you jack!" i yelled after him._

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH MORE THEN 100 REVIEWS AHH! OMG PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I WANNA HAVE THE MOST REVIEWS OF THE KICKIN IT STORIES!<strong>

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY- SURVIVOR- AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPCOMING KICKIN IT STORIES- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

_**please check out my newer stories, superman, and survivor**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack pov<strong>_

if this isn't an outer body experience. i don't know what is.

i looked around the ugly white room as doctors crowded around me, or my body. all the doctors yelling orders as my body was just laying there. yeah, its a little freaky.

i left the room and walked around wondering where everyone was. i herd kim yell.

"is he ok?"

so i followed her voice. her voice led me to what i assume is a waiting room considering a lot of people were there, including the warriors.

"Jack, has lost a lot of blood. unfortunately, we don't he will make it." The Doctor said.

"I'm ganna Die!" I yelled. no one herd me but kim apparently knew what i was thinking.

"Your just ganna let him die!" she cried. i tried to walk up to her, to comfort her. but i went right threw her.

"Miss, there is nothing we could do, Jack's blood is 0-. therefore, he could only receive from 0-. thought he could give to anyone-"

"i know the blood types!" Kim interrupted tears threatening to escape.

"anyway, 7% of the nation has it, but we don't." He said apologetically.

"wow! jacks got sacrifice in his blood, he could give anyone, but could take from only one." milton said.

"thanks." i said knowing he couldn't hear me.

so, that was it, i was going to die. i was never going to prank the black dragons with jerry as i'd promised, or have a falafel eating contest with eddie, or teach rudy how to knock down a pen launching off his hands. Milton will never have some one to talk to about girl, except maybe kim.

kim was the worst. i could never tell kim i loved her back. i could never ask her to prom. i could never be the one she will lean on if she needed help because i wouldn't be there, i would be dead.

i walked up to rudy prepared to say my- to them- silent goodbyes.

"Rudy, i know you cant hear this but, your dojo was my first dojo. i've never been apart of one before. Before, i wasn't apart of anything important. i was always just me. sure i have my parents but they use any excuse to leave. Rudy, you like the Dad i never had. Thank you." i said.

then i went to milton jerry and eddie next.

""guys, i'm sorry i'm breaking my promise but i think its a pretty good excuse. look man, keep improving and being who you guys are. welcoming, funny, and real. you guys were the only true friends i ever had which is probably why i'm so protective."

next i walked over to kim.

about to tell her i loved her when-

"My blood type is 0 negative." she said looking up at the Doctor.

"It wont help, your underage, and under weight. you cant help."

"Yes. i. can." Kim said each work carefully. i wish i could tell the doctor what he was up against.

"Kim its dangers." Milton said putting his arms on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"I won't calm down." she shrugged him off.

"Take my blood." she fought with the doctor.

"I can not kim." he said.

" Do it or i'll sue." she threatened. the doctor just laughed.

"What are you ganna sue? me following persuader?" he added a chuckle.

"are you? are you really?" she asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"If i'm not mistaken, a doctor takes an oath, a promise to try anything to save a patient. it is required. by you not taking a risk and taking me blood. your giving up that oath. therefore making you unqualified to be a doctor. a shame too, not alot of people highering now in day." she said.

the doctor raised his eye brow.

"Ok, fine. lets go." he said quietly. kim smirked.

"Kim, how did you know all that?" Eddie asked her. she sniffled.

"I made it up." she replied with a new hope in her eye. even a little happiness.

why is she so happy. i dont want he putting herself in danger for me! that's like me not saving her that first night where this hole episode began!

KIM DONT DO IT!

then, i wasn't there anymore, everything was black.

_**Kim pov**_

i fallowed the doctor to the blood bank area. he tied s rubber band around my arm.

"now, just stay calm. just hope jack could stay alive until this is over." the doctor said.

"Why would you tell me that!" i yelled at him. he shrugged.

"You are one terrible doctor you know that?" he just pricked my elbow with a needle. i watched as blood went threw a tube.

i started getting dizzy. i became hard to breath and i felt weak. i couldn't move a mucle if i wanted to do. if i was smarter i would tell the doctor to stop but i didn't. now just because i couldn't but because i wanted jack to live, even if i couldn't.

i kept breathing though it got harder and harder. eventually i started feeling sufficated so i groaned. i felt the needle being pulled from my arm.

but thats the last i felt before i blacked out.

when i woke up, i sat up. instantly regretting it when i felt all the blood rush to my head. i looked at my suroundings.

what room. uncomfortable bed. curtain sperator... am i in a hospital bed?

i had aplastic-tube, around me face.

what happened to me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>_

_**_**please check out my newer stories, superman, and survivor**_**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**GUESS WHO HAS A NEW STORY coming up! meeeeeeeeeee its called the unprankable: you could try.**_

**_chek my profile 4 details_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FROM LAST CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**Kim pov**_

_i fallowed the doctor to the blood bank area. he tied s rubber band around my arm._

_"now, just stay calm. just hope jack could stay alive until this is over." the doctor said._

_"Why would you tell me that!" i yelled at him. he shrugged._

_"You are one terrible doctor you know that?" he just pricked my elbow with a needle. i watched as blood went threw a tube._

_i started getting dizzy. i became hard to breath and i felt weak. i couldn't move a muscle if i wanted to do. if i was smarter i would tell the doctor to stop but i didn't. now just because i couldn't but because i wanted jack to live, even if i couldn't._

_i kept breathing though it got harder and harder. eventually i started feeling suffocated so i groaned. i felt the needle being pulled from my arm._

_but thats the last i felt before i blacked out._

_when i woke up, i sat up. instantly regretting it when i felt all the blood rush to my head. i looked at my surroundings._

_what room. uncomfortable bed. curtain separator... am i in a hospital bed?_

_i had a plastic-tube, around me face._

_what happened to me?_

"kim?" i herd a voice ask.

"Milton?" i replied. milton took a sigh of relief.

"You should have listened to me kim. i told you it was dangerous, but you didn't listen, you were all to willing to come close to killing yourself to save jack, did you honestly think jack would want you to-"

"Where is he?" i interrupted his lecture.

"Who? Jack?" i nodded. milton open the curtain next to me and i see jack laying on a hospital bed.

"Will he be ok?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean, we dont know! i gave blood, he should be fine!"

"True that he was lucky the bullet didn't hit any organs, it did cause him to loose alot of blood-"

"i know! thats why i donated it!" i interrupted.

"Let me finish!" he demanded. " jack lost a lot of blood and we were able to give him some of yours, it wasn't enough of your. Kim, your in here from to much blood loss. but you are alive, we are happy, and you should be too, you raised jacks chances of living to 79%."

"Only 79!" i exclaimed. "Take more, i don't need it all!" i said out stretching my arm. milton put it down.

"NO! you could have died! rudy was angry when he found out you did it the first time. plus, you know you do need it miss, AP Bio." i sighed knowing he was right.

"When do i get out of here?" i asked.

" you can go tonight. we rented a hotel room for the stay." rudy said walking in.

" Did you call jacks mom yet?" milton asked him.

"Um, maybe." Rudy replied sheepishly.

"RUDY!" milton called.

"I was kinda hoping Kim would. Mrs. Brewer loves Kim!"

" You didn't tell Jacks mom yet!" i yelled. true jacks parents did leave often, but jacks mom is the best. she leaves because she works with jack's father. there divorced but they ran a business together so they were associates. anyway, if jack gets hurt, she explodes. ive never seen it because jack... jacks a genius, but he told me.

"I'm afraid of her!" rudy exclaimed. i sighed. she was ganna kill us anyway.

"Give me the phone." i said. rudy gave me it before him and milton cowardly ran from the room.

she answered on the second ring.

"Amanda speaking, whats up?" she answered.

"Hey mandy!" i said- 1st name basis.

"Kim? I've been trying to get in contact with you for days! Why aren't you guys back yet!" she practically yelled.

"I'm sorry mandy, i really am."

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"Well, um. right now, we are all in L.A because our plane had to have an emergency landing. and uh, Jack was uh... shot" i finally forced myself to say.

"WHAT!" Mandy yelled. " Is He ok?"

" OK, so..." i explained everything to her. about his chance of living, me giving blood landing myself in a hospital bed, and when she finished yelling, she thanked me and told me she would be on the next flight here.

Several boring hours later, amanda barged into the room and saw me. she ran in and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel fine." i told her.

"That wasn't the question." i couldn't help myself from having a deja vu` moment. Jacks just like her.

"I'll live." i stated. i'll live,physically true, but i might not be accompanied by jack. so the inside of me would die.

"Wheres jack?" She asked. i pointed to the bed next to me. she gasped when she saw the thick bandages wrapped around jack.

"Kim you can leave now." the doctor said walking in the room.

"FInally!" i exclaimed. i slowly got up. Mandy went to talk to the doctor and i closed the door. i sat on the edge of jacks bed.

"so, uh hey jack. apparently we were room mates twice now." i tried to joke. " and uh, you where right about your mom's over protectiveness." i grabbed his hand.

"Can you hear me jack?" i asked trying to hide how much i missed him.

Jacks pov.

"so, uh hey jack. apparently we were room mates twice now." kim tried to joke with me.

i felt something grab my hand. Key word. i felt. i was able to feel. i could feel my body, not yet completely, but i was waking up.

" and uh, you where right about your mom's over protectiveness." she continued. a smile tugged at my lips.

"CAn you hear me jack?"

"Kim, if I'm unconscious how would i answer you." i answered weakly. i mean.. not weak, jack Brewer isn't week... just tierd.

"I don't know it works in- JACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>surprise! not the last chapter! i thought it was but- apparently not.<strong>

bad chapter i know.

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**i was waiting for a certain # of reviews so goes to show you- YOUR REVIEWS COUNT- im evil... i know**

* * *

><p>"Hey." i said weakly.<p>

"Your awake! your alive! I have to call the doctor!" she said pressing the call button four million times.

"Kim, what happened to me, i feel... not good." i said because i didnt really know how or what i felt,i just felt... weird.

"Jack, on the flight back from hawii you were shot from those same guys who tried to... um, get to me at your house." she shivered.

"I was shot?" i asked. why would somone shoot me. i mean, i've been traped, ive been hunted but i think shot is a new one.

"It gets worse, your mom is here."

"What!" i scream, well ish... kim kept pressing the call button.

"Its ok, she fine, your fine."

ok does it make sense that i feel like i never was sleeping, i felt really tierd. i remembered kim threatening a doctor to give blood - wait.

i reached for her arm and ignored the tugger wires in my arm, i picked up her sleeve to see a white peace of cotton on her arm.

"Kim, why would you do that?" i asked annoyed.

"What do you mean, ' why would i do that?' you were dieing, i did what i had to do." she said stubbornly.

"kim, if something would have happened to you..." i didn't finish the sentence. " your lucky you didn't land yourself in a hospial bed.

"um, i did." she said shyly.

"KIM!"

"Jack!" i calmed down my voice,

"kim,if something happens to you, then every think weve been threw. pointless."

The doctors came in then with the warriors on their trails.

"Jack!" they yelled.

"Why did you let kim do this?" i asked them, though i had a feeling i already knew the answer.

"you cant say no to kim crawford." milton defended.

"Yeah, we aren't suicidal!" jerry exclaimed.

"But apparently, you are!" My mother ran into the room.

"Everybody please exit so we could do some tests on jack." the doctor said.

"I need kim to stay." i said. i dont know why but i felt like a needed her- like we needed each other.

"Oh, alright!" the doctor said ushering the others out of the room. the doctor did a bunch of strange tests on me. they were weird and slightly awkward. he asked me if anything was bothering me. i told him,

"Something is stinging my cheek."

the doctor moved my hair from my face and made a 'tsk' sound.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Calm down, just a scare. i'm just upset i wasn't notified about it." he said.

"Speaking of scares, is the one on my stomach every going to disappear." Yes, being shot with a gun does leave a mark. the doctor chuckled.

"I guess its true, if you do something good for humanity, humanity does great things for you. Jack, you don't even know how lucky you were. if you were hit, even one inch in any direction, you wouldn't be here now. Also, i've seen football players with more serious injuries then yours. JAck you should make a full recovery." he said happily. wecheered.

"What happened to 79% chance of living?" kim asked. - i know, way to ruin a moment rite?

"You made a miraculous recovery, infact, he should be fine to go home the day after tomorrow." well, it is 2 am so thats pretty good.

"So nothing to worry about?" Kim asked.

"Well, i herd you were a martial arts expert- correct?" we nodded.

"I would ay off that for a month, just to give it a chance to heal." he said referring to my stomach. a month with no karate? yeah, granddad would love that! no, not really. i wont even like that. karate feels like i made a difference. not doing it makes me feel weak. and so does the dumb machine on my arm. i started to pull the needles from my arm when:

"What are you doing?" kim said.

"I don't need machines to live." i stated. the doctor disagreed. he told me that it was helping me- something with my blood. then he left the room.

"Speaking of blood." i said turning towards kim about to continue our earlier conversation. she gave me a look like she was concentrating. then, she looked up at me.

Kim POv

How could jack possibly know about me giving blood? wasn't he like...unconscious?

"How do you even know about that?" i asked him. it was his turn to be silent. as if planning out how to say something. he looked me in the eyes.

"kim, will you go to prom with me?" he asked.

"What?" i asked blankly.

"Will you, go to prom with me?"

"This hardly seems like the place to ask me. what does that have to do with this?" i know, bad move. he's going to think that i'm saying no. why kim! Just say yes! i was yelling at myself- yeah, i'm not insane.

i just couldn't get myself to say yes until i knew why.

"Kim, i don't know how, but i was there when they told you and the guys that... i was going to die." he said.

"How did you know about that?" i asked concerned.

"i told you, i was there." he was there.

''You where there? Jack, are you feeling ok."

"Kim, trust me, i was somehow there. before you came up with some lies about an oath- by the way, major credit given- you guys were told i was going to die. i started to think about all the things i wanted to do before i died. and now that i'm not dead, i ask you again. Kim, Will you please go to prom with me."

"Yes." i whispered looking down. " Yes." i said again louder so he could hear me.

"Kim, i'm very proud of you, your that brave sarcastic kim, you thought you would never be again. but i told you, you would be your self. kim, your not like everyone else."

"So i'm weird?" i asked.

"Yes, but everyone wants to be you. kimmy your amazing."

"Jack, this sounds like a farewell speech."

"i know,Farewell." he said. i looked up at him. he was half asleep.

what was going on, this wasn't suppose to be happening right? because he should be 100% right? so what's going on. i pressed the call button figuring i would just ask a doctor. i looked back at jack. something was off... but what? i gasped.

His Arm! he was playing with the needles! please say he didn't- NO!

he pulled out the wires!

i started rapidly clicking the call button.

"WHATS TAKING SO LONG!" i yelled.

"Jack Why did you do this! Didn't you hear the doctor say your life was tied in with it! HOw could you ask me to prom and just! just! practically commit suicide! Wake up!" i yelled at him.

"Wake up!" i yelled again.

No answer from the doctor, no answer from Jack.

so, i did what any other sane 15 year old does in this situation.

they cry on their dieing best friends chest- don't they.

no, they don't

but i, kim crawford, the 'weird' one. she does. she 100% does.

"why did you do it jack?" i whispered as tear soaked his hospital gown.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so if anyone happened to be in macys today ( jan. 2) sorry that i accidentally set off the fire alarm. I THOUGHT IT WAS A BATHROOM SORRY.<strong>

**does any1 know a magazine i could find LEO HOWARD STUFF IN LET ME KNOW THANX**

**REVIEW**

**I REPEAT**

**EVIL**


	18. Chapter 18

**apologize-in-advanced 4 any grammer or mistakes, my brother stole my computer and spell check with it, sorry.**

**i know i promised 2 days ago- plz like me anyway!**

**200 reviews- i like u guys alot!**

**this chpter involves getting to know kim and jacks family a tad bit more.**

* * *

><p><span>From Last chapter.<span>

"Jack Why did you do this! Didn't you hear the doctor say your life was tied in with it! HOw could you ask me to prom and just! just! practically commit suicide! Wake up!" i yelled at him.

"Wake up!" i yelled again.

No answer from the doctor, no answer from Jack.

so, i did what any other sane 15 year old does in this situation.

they cry on their dieing best friends chest- don't they.

no, they don't

but i, kim crawford, the 'weird' one. she does. she 100% does.

"why did you do it jack?" i whispered as tear soaked his hospital gown.

* * *

><p>KIM POV<p>

Yesterday, I was Kim Crawford- stubborn, strong, optimistic and independent Kim.

Today, I Am Kim Crawford- scared, weak, pessimistic want to crawl into a corner and die Kim.

Time Heals. But you Don't forget, it could end up a distant memory. OR, not enough time passed. Therefore, you are left, emotionally scared for life.

I rolled over again looking at the ceiling. _Am i every going to fall asleep?_ frankly, if i went to sleep, i wouldn't want to wake up to this nightmare. Jack, my jack. My prom date, best friends and karate kick in' loyal jack was….. i would like to think alive but i honestly don't know. my step brother austin didn't give me a chance to find out.

Maybe, i should rewind a little bit.

_FLASKBACK._

"What's Going on?" The doctor asked. i grabbed jacks hand.

"He Pulled the WIRE! you know, the one you said he would DIE without! What took you so long!" i yelled at him.

"He's not the only patient in the hospital!"

"And you're not the only doctor!" i replied.

a bunch of nurses ran into the room and rolled his bed from the room.

"Clear!" i herd some one yell making my feel like i was in a drama movie. then my brain finally decided to work and i ran after them.

They entered the emergency room that aparently me going in is ' against policy.' they lead me into a back room where i could watch what was going on threw a huge window. i sat in the chair behind me and broke down.

I was Frustrated and just…. angry. like destroying all the punching dummy's in the dojo angry like JAck was when he found out his twin sister Taylor died. we just don't talk about it. Family for jack and i is a topic we stay off of. infact, the only reason i knew about taylor is because i met her the day before that terrible accedednt. via, drunk driver.

Why was Jack, Jack of all people that ' Nobel git' as ginny from harry potter would say.

'forget about safety, for get about life, we will all be ok. lets save lives!' i imagined him saying- obviously taking it out of context but not caring enough to correct myself. How About lets not jack!

'I play by my own rules!' he always said. Apparently not!

Why jack?

After anger, i felt guilt. it was my fault he's here. wouldn't have walked home alone, this wouldn't have started so we would have to leave hawaii early. i should be in that room surrounded by frantic doctors- not jack! the world needs heros!

i continued to cry and decided- im insane anyway- and started talking to myself and jack.

"I promised not to run away from you, to run to you! But how i suppose to keep up with you! JAck! you keep going!"

i felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a face i never wanted to. another secret i wanted to be kept. something/ someone only Jack might know from encounter after a football game once.

"Austin! What are you doing here!" i pushed his arm off my shoulder. "Leave!" i said trying to sound intimidating. EPIC FAIL.

"What, you didn't miss your big brother."

"you are not my brother!" i replied sharply.

" Step brother, real brother, yada yada. mom sent me to take you home."

"Oh, she cares now?" i asked sarcastically. he rolled his eyes. " i'm not going." i told him.

"yeah, you are."

"Um, no i'm not." i said.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me. i pulled away.

"No."

"Why are you meking this so difficult!"

"i'm waiting for jack." i told him indiffrently crossing my arm and plopping down in my chair like a small child.

"But, he's dead." austin said.

"No. Hes. not." i make it very clear he sahould stop talking.

"Kim. he is. dead." he said matching my tone.

i kicked him. i kicked him hard in the gut. I knew it was a bad move before i did it. austin was a big man.

"I'm sorry! Please dont-" he slaped me. it took all my will power not to fight back, while i was thinking. ' jack wouldn't want me to put myself in danger.'

he was about to hit me again but i caught hi arm before it could come in contact with my stinging cheek.

'Jack puts himself in danger, i can too.'

" you probably shouldn't have done that." i said i flipped him.

we got into an all out war, blood from his now broken nose, a black eye i just received from him- i feel like somone just attempted to murder my eye ball.

we did all this in a hospital- ow the irony.

"OW!" he yelled at i flipped him again.

"What cant handle a 15 year old girl. 25 year old man, how sad."

"I'm 26 he grumbled."

"Worse, ypur weaker then... hm... anything i say would be insulted." i said and kicked him. he jumped up.

he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall.

"your going to regret that." he told me.

why did that sound so familiar.

a memory flooded my mind- oh no.

**_"Let go of me" I yelled._**

**_The guys threw me against a wall._**

**_"Look a pretty lady. This is going to goo good for us." The main guy said._**

**_" first of all its well-" I said though my mind was telling me to stop. __" Apparently, someone didn't finish school." I said._**

**_"you making fun of me?"_**

**_"yup." I said making sure her lips made a popping sound._**

**_"Your going to regret that." He said and grabbed her shoulders- I yelled._**

_He reminds me of that night where it all began. _

_He sounds just like him. i thought. i looked at him. he lookes like him.- i froze._

He was him.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter is going to continue the flash back- i know bc i already wrote it but im exausted from my earth midterm so i'll type it another time- i hope u liked this<strong>

review

-taylor


	19. Chapter 19

I was frozen, i couldn't move.

My step brother did that to me. i'm torn between disgust and and terrified.

"i-it wa-was- yo-you.'" i whispered.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You started this , you tried to rape me." i said sinking to the ground.

"i did not! naw, yeah i did."

"how, how are you... here. Jack got you arrested." i whispered. he smacked my again and i whimpered.

"He knocked me unconscious! i woke up before the cops got there." he said. he took a step closer to me.

"Jack!" i shrieked even though i know he couldn't hear me now, and maybe not ever again.

"Shut it!" Austin hissed and put a cloth over my mouth. i started shrieking- "JACK JACK! JACK!" but it came out as- "jacffkjhcfdfui"

so i was dizzy and not to long after, i passed out.

**no ones pov**

Austin picked up and dragged her threw the back exit of the hospital. Chucking Kim unconscious body into the truck of the car.

Clicking the lock button on his key chain, he walked casually back into the hospital giving the secretary a phony note he had scribbled before entering the hospital.

he Forged Kim's signature and smiled as he walked back to his car.

**Kim pov... again.**

i woke up with a major migraine. Where are i? Wheres jack!

Austin! i remembered and tried not to panic. i once again became that kim that i never thought i would have to be. Scared, terrified and.. someone else, a stranger to myself.

Good Morning!"Austin happily greeted. not like an evil villain, the sarcastic, overly enthusiasm that creeps people out in horror movies. He greeted me like i was a friend, and frankly, that scared me more.

I didn't answer, i curled into a ball.

"Jack." i wispered.

"Calm down little sister, i'm not here to rape you. mom told me to come get you because the police are on her case."

As they should be- i thought but was to terrified to say. if i was myself i would but i took the alternative and whispered:

"Why would you try to do that to me in the first place?"

"Kimberly, for a twelve year old girl, you are hot!"

Ew...

"Fifteen." i whispered desperately wanting to add how he was a pedophile.

"Yeah, whatever. A boy wants what he wants- plus we aren't blood related so it's really not that disgusting.

"Yeah, it is."

he stopped the car in front of my house. He came to the trunk and opened it for me. he offered me his hand but i ignored it. i just curled into a tighter ball hoping he would leave me alone.

He SLapped me in the face so hard, my head hit the wall of the car. The lst thing i herd before i blacked out was:

"I don't care how beautiful you are, i don't mind hurting you like your dead friend."

**Flashback end ( Flash back started on chapter 18)**

SO here i am now, in my bed, in seaford florida probably a week later considering we drove here from california.

And people wanted to know why i never talked about my family. in my head, they don't exist. the warriors are my family. I missed my family.

The only family member i talk about is my little sister Madison. i witnessed her birth i tried to tell rudy once when we won a match again other wasabi dojos.

Where was she. she is only five year old and she has to grow up so fast. where is she?

I've seen what people look like after they loose a sibling. When jack lost his twin taylor only month ago. he broke every Punching dummy in the dojo, he even went to the black dragons dojo just to break something- ( including Franks arm).i don't want that to happen to me. Madison, unlike austin was my full blooded sister. she looks just like me except he hair is a dirty blonde.

"Where is she?" i whispered.

i started to cry. it was to hard! its to much pressure!

"Why do you do this to me!" i yelled at no one in particular- not loud enough for people out my open window to hear. window? Window!

I can't take the pressure. i can't stay here. i don't know where Madison is, i'm practically a prisoner, my step brother tried to rape me, and jack, the love of my life is gone.

I know its hard but i have to do what i have to do.

i climbed by the window and i

I Jumped.

**Jerry pov- one week before.**

"Hey, what's going on with jack?" i asked rudy as i watched jack being pulled to a different room with kim on his trail.

"I'll find out." Mrs. Brewer said jumping out of her chair and running towards there.

fifteen minutes later she came running back.

"I cant get close enough to find out."

"ASk kim, she's there." Milton said.

"No, she isn't. i checked. she's not in the bathroom either." she said her voice filled with worry.

"So where is she?" Eddie asked scarfing down a slice of pizza.

"how could you eat now?" Milton yelled at him.

"YEah! JAck could be dead right now!" i supported.

mrs. Brewer broke down in tears.

"What did i say?" i asked confused.

"I'm a nervous eater!" eddie defended. wow late.

"Maybe your just an eater."

"Hey, i could stop when ever i want to." he defended. we rolled our eyes.

"Excuse me are you here with... Brewer, Jack?" a lady asked looking down at her clip board.

"Yeah, could we help you cheaka?" i said. the lady rolled her eyes. she soo wants me.

"This note came for you." she said and gave the note to me and i passed it on to milton, eww reading.

he read the note out-loud.

**_guys, My awesome and amazing brother austin came to pick me up, family emergency. G2G. _**

XOXO **Kim Crawford. **XOXO

"Why would kim leave?" Rudy, who hasn't talked since Kim called Mrs. Brewer asked.

"Brewer group?" A doctor came up to us.

"Thats us." Rudy said.

"Jack had pulled a wire from his arm that was helping him live. the wire was stimulating his blood to make sure everything was working properly, you know, oxygen and stuff. when he pulled it it gave the body a shack and-"

"UCh! is he ok or not?" i cut her off. that doctor could just talk and talk. i bet you she would if i didn't stop her.

"He should make a full recovery, he should be waking up soon. room 201." she said dismissing my rudeness.

JAck was awake when he entered his room. he didn't look to bad. Classic grown ups, making big deals out of nothing!

**Jack POV**

"Jack! why did you pull the wire!" my mom yelled at me.

i chuckled.

"Good to see you too."

"I'm such a terrible mother! this is all my fault! we should have just stayed in new york but no! i picked florida and i-"

"Mom! i wasn't committing suicide or something, it was itching my so i itched around it and it fell out. You are a great mom and- where's kim?" i realized she wasn't in the room, or about to strangle me. i must have scared her to death.

"She had a family Emergency." Eddie said. Family emergency? Kim hates her family, well, except her little sister.

Milton passed me a note that must have explained things.

**_guys, My awesome and amazing brother austin came to pick me up, family emergency. G2G._**

XOXO **Kim Crawford. **XOXO

"What?" i said confused.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"This isn't kims, funny joke guys, haha." i said.

"Jack, we aren't kidding." Milton said.

"This isn't kims handwriting, thats number one. number two, kim doesn't write XOXO, she thinks its too 'gossip girl' and she dots her eyes with smiley face." i said.

i didn't want to mention how she hated her brother. i forgot his name because i only really met him once and Kim and i don't exactly enjoy talking about family. i used to be more open to it, before my sister died.

Austin... hm... somthing isn't wright.

"PAss me my phone." a told jerry.

i started looking threw my pictures.. i remember one game our school had, i went to support kim for cheer leading and he picked her up.

then i found it, a picture of austin. he looked really familier. where have i seen him-

**FLASH BACK**

_"but, why would we let a pretty girl like you go to waste." I herd kissing noised and saw the guy that had spoken, probably there leader, kissing her neck._

_"stop." She whimpered. They banged her head against the wall._

_I realized. I needed to step in._

_"Say goodbye to your virgina-"_

_"I belive she said to leave her alone." I stepped in before I could think of an actual plan. I looked and saw the guys pants were down. I think im scared for life. He quickly picked it up, looked at me and laughed._

_"Alright guys. Just kill him." Only then did I realized they had guns. Oh crud…_

_"they dropped the girl and she curled into a ball on the floor, but then stopped moving. I realized she had went unconscious._

_I kicked all the guns out of their hands and threw them to the side._

_"Another karate freak? What is with this down." I herd him say._

_"Come on guys, take me down like men." I challenged._

_We fought but it was a pretty easy fight. These guys were drunk I knocked all three of them out at the same time using the same kick I used at bobby wasabi's house._

**FLASH BACK END'**

that guy was austin! he tried to rape his own sister- eww. KIm! shes probably terrified. i need to get to her.

"Kim!" I yelled and dropped my phone. i quickly picked it up.

"JAck, whats going on?" Rudy asked.

i called kims phone.

"Hey this is kims phone, and i am her amazing best friend jack! who she loves by the way leave a message!" i herd myself yell into the phone with kim yelling in the back round- "Give it back jack!"

i called again.

same answer.

I attempted to get kim to answer when my mom grabbed the phone.

"Jack whats going on!"

"When can i get out of here"

"next week."

"Not soon enough!" i yelled.

i started going insane. everyone was holding me down and i was yelling, i need to help kim!

finally a doctor came in with a needle, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>any1 who didn't get that, they sedated him- u guys probably wanna kill me rite now. but yay! Jacks ok! celebrate.<strong>

**to bad U don't know about kim.**

**Reviews make me put it up sooner- :)**

**Review**

**-Taylor**


	20. Chapter 20

**I WAS DIEING. i wasn't even thinking of kims death but all of u guys were like- dont let kim die and taylor! i'll kill u. - HALLARIOUS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poll at the end that effects next chapters pov- VOTE AND READ AUTHORS NOTE PLZ.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KIM POV<strong>

two seconds of pure peace. The wind blowing threw my hair. reminded me of all the times jack had given me rides on his skateboard. it felt so good to just feel free.

"Owch!" i hissed as i hit the ground. I could swear i just herd a sickening snapping sound. My Ankle, ow. my ankle. i started to cry. it hurts soo much. i took a deep breath and started to crawl away. only a couple of blocks until jacks house, then, i could call his mom. she could help me. she's the closest person i know who is close to jack.

I was almost out of the the house when i herd a little girl cry.

Madison! how could i forget the only person in my family i actually cared for. what would austin do to a five year old. i shivered at the thought and started to crawl back to the house towards the cry from my basement.

i knocked on the window.

"Madison." i whispered.

"Please don't hurt me." the little girl begged.

Normally, that would have broken my heart in two, but now, i felt to much self pity for it to even phase me. Maybe if i was a good sister i would.

"Maddie, it's kim. be quiet and come." i wispered to her.

"Kim!" she whispered her head popping up on the window sill nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me. _oh no reason, my best friend, promdate and true love died. i broke my ankle and my older brother attempted to rape me._

i stuck with.

"Come quietly."

"I can't mommy and austin will-"

"That woman is not your mother!" i interrupted. " Maddie, if you trust me, fallow me. i promise to keep you safe."

"What about the other girls?"

"Other girls?" i asked her. Then i realized what i hadn't noticed. voices in the back round.

"Who are the other girls?" i asked maddie.

"Kimmy, i only know grace. but their are two more." she said looking at her fingers to make sure two was the correct number. i gasped.

"Go get them." i said. Maddie obeyed.

"Kim?" i herd grace whisper.

"Grace? how long have you been here for?" i asked her shocked.

"I don't know kim. i think since vacation started. i was walking home and then, next thing i knew, i was in your basement."

"Who else is here?" i asked her.

"Stacy wisemen and-"

"Get them, we need to get to jacks house now." i said i started to crawl from the window when grace pulled me back.

"Kim, Theirs more."

"More?" i asked her.

"There is another girl down here. i dont know who she is but-"

"Austin likes her the bestest."Maddie jumped in. "Everyday he brings her up to play and brings her down when we are all sleeping." she pouted and went off to Stacey.

"What is she talking about?" i asked concerned."who is she?"

"We don't know. she was here before we got here. it looks like she was down here a while to. she looked weak but at least she was conscious. next thing i know austin came down, grabbed her and brought her upstairs and returned her unconscious. Ever since he has been doing it to her everyday. abusing her. everyday we hear him yelling about Revenge while she cry's and screams in pain." Grace explained.

"What kind of abuse?" i asked. i was terrified. look what my step brother attempted to do to me. imagine a stranger.

"Like.. rape abuse?" i asked.

"We don't know."

"Where is she now?"

"Stacey is trying to wake her up. austin dropped her here about 20 minutes ago. it woke up maddie." grace explained.

"Bring maddie, the girl and you and stacey. we have to go now." i declared.

with out arguing. Grace went to tell the others the plan. she picked up madison and passed her to me.

". Talk." i warned her. she nodded.

next, they passed the girl to me. i didn't have time to look at the face because i needed to help stacey and grace.

But when i did see her. i was...stunned.

She was dead. i saw her the day she died! Drunk driver but!

She's here and aparently wasn't dead because i could hear her breathing.

how was Taylor Brewer alive?

"Taylor." i whispered. tears started to flow uncontrollably. She looked so much like her twin brother. i couldn't loose her too.

"You know her?" stacy asked.

"I'll explain when we get to jack's." i said. ignoring the protest of my throbbing ankle, i helped carry taylor while holding maddie hand the three longest blocks of my life.

"Won't it be weird for three girl's who have gone missing to show up at his door?" Grace asked me.

"He's not home."

"Oh joy, his mom." i turned around sharply.

"No one is home." making it clear i didn't want to talk about the reason for his absence. i looked at taylors face.

"Only two of you were reported missing. Taylor was reported dead." they gasped as we reached Jack's house. i punched in the code on the padlock- wich happened to always be my birthday.

i let them in and we put taylor on the couch.

"I'll show you guys where to go." i said and i crawled to the guest bedrooms where two queen sized bed were. i directed them towards a shower too because they haven't taken one in like... two weeks.

As they took turns in the shower i went up to jacks room and saw my pile of dirty clothes from the 3 days i spent here. i put them in the washing machian.

i sat on the couch opposite taylor and maddie came to rest her head on m lap. she fell asleep quickly after. Austin wouldn't come here. one, he doesn't know where jack lives and two, he wouldn't think we were dumb enough to come here.

I wonder if jack is ok. the doctor never said he was dead. Austin convinced me that he was. but why was i listening to him? I know jack. he's a fighter. he will live right?

"Kim." Grace and stacy walked into the room wearing towels. i looked at them and quickly wiped away tears from my eyes.

"Yeah."

"we know something is up. please kim. let us in. who is taylor? Where is Jack? what happened to you?"

"I... I..." usually i was stubborn. usually i would make up some lie about the name Charlotte. but this isn't usually. i exploded in what my jack might call... a case of trutheria. the opposite of liaria.

"Kim. Call him. if he is ok, he will be dieing of worry."

"Yeah, the worry would be killing him."

"And if he isn't alive." i asked my voice cracking.

"Call his mom." Stacey said handing me the phone.

Grace picked up the sleeping Madison and i told her to put her in Jack's room.

"CAll jack." they said at the same time.

they just left me starring at the phone.

Moment of truth for me. How is Jack?

and could he save me?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is on a vote of whos POV<strong>

**Vote on the poll on my pro or send me a review**

**PHONE CALL IN JACK'S POV OR KIMS.**

**hurry the sooner i know, the sooner i could write it. if i dont have alot of votes by friday the next chap mite not b up till winter vacation ends in two weeks so - HURRY**

**Luv Taylor**


	21. Chapter 21

**guess who won.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Jack, calm down. you know Kim she will be fine! what is the big deal about the brother bringing her home? My mothers begging me to come home, i bet her mom wanted the same." Milton said.

i took a deep breath.

Ok, tomorrow i would be leaving the hospital and going back to seaford. they said i could leave now but my mom is paranoid.

Tomorrow i would be able to check on kim and miltons wright. kim could take care of her self. i know kim.

but i also know her brother.

A week ago Kim disappeared with her brother austin. the guy that started this. Since then i have been constantly starring at my cell hoping she would call or text or anything. i got so desperate i texted her two closest girlfriends. Grace and Stacey. none of them answered.

Then we found out that they went missing! Grace and stacey went missing! That only made me more positive that there was something wrong here. i tried so many times to get up and go i start screaming for the guys to let go of me- how i needed to save kim.

They had to sedate me nine times in the past week.

I didn't answer milton. I just called Kims cell again.

no ringing, just strait to voice mail. our happy voices tell me to leave a message.

I haven't told the guys about Austin, it just wasn't my business.

"YO! JACK!" Jerry yelled waving his hand in front of his face.

"i'm here." i said getting up for the first time in weeks. i started stretching and herd cracks in my back.

"JAck, what's up with you man? your acting like the living dead!" eddie said frustrated.

correct- Yelled Frustrated.

"I feel dead Eddie!" i yelled frustrated. i yelled back frustrated.

"Jack! Calm down, no one here is attaching you!" my mother said to me.

anger flooded threw my veins. leaving my to say the dumbest thing i possible could have.

"I know no one is trying to attach me! People are attacking Kim!" i yelled before continuing my statement.

" HEr brother who tried to Rape her in the first place!"

everyone gasped. my mom was quiet for a minute.

"Jack Tyler Brewer!" i winced at the usage of my full name. " When did this happen that you started keeping Secrets from me?" My Mom yelled.

"That depends. how long ago has Taylor died?" i saw the guys show confused looks.

"fine. now you guys will know. I am a twin. Or, i was a twin. My Sister Taylor Was killed about a month or two ago by a drunk driver. They brought to to the hospital. one Doctor told us She would be fine. Then another one came back and told us she was dead."

"Taylor Brewer? didn't she win some dance thing in the park?" Jerry said. i nodded.

"she was a dancer but let me finish. The hospital lost the body."

"How do you loose a body?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." i said sitting on my bed. my mom had left the room not wanting to hear the story of her dead daughter.

"Thats when you destroyed all the dummy's in the dojo." rudy stated. I looked at him.

"Your mom called me. i didn't tell." Rudy explained.

"Guys i'm sorry." i sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"I just, already lost Taylor. I cant loose Kim. I Just Can't." I laid back attempting not to cry. I'm Jack Brewer. I cant cry!

"Jack we get it its-" milton was cut off by the sound of my cell phone. i jumped up hoping to hear Kim's ringtone of you belong with me by Taylor Swift - don't ask.

instead i herd:

_" I'm going hope, to the place where i belong. where love has always been enough for me."_ Home, by christ daughtry.

"Who would be calling me from home?" i whispered.

"Excuse me." i said and the guys left the room.

"Hello?" i answered.

"Jack! Your ok!" i herd a very Tiered Kim scream.

"Kim!" i yelled jumping up.

"Are you ok! Austin left a note here with your name on it but i knew it wasn't yours and i figured out who austin was. He started this. Are you ok? i've been so insanely worried they had to-"

"Jack!" She interrupted.

"Sorry, i Just-"

"Jack why did you pull the wire?"she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"What did i do that was so terrible?" Kim continued. i could hear the tears in her voice.

"kim, don't feel guilty. i didn't pull it, it fell. i'll explain when i see you. Where are you?" i asked.

"your house." Kim answered.

Rite caler I.D.

"Tell me what happened."

"No, i cant tell you over the phone. Just... i need you to save me. Come get me. please."

"Are you ok?" i asked her.

"I'll be fine. i'm just so happy your ok... i thought you were... never mind. When are you coming?" She added the last part to change the topic.

"it's suppose to be tomorrow but i promise i'll leave to the airport soon." I told her and began throwing things in my Suit case.

"AHHHH! NOOO!" i herd a girl Scream wow it sounded familier.

"Kim! are you ok? Who is that?" i asked well yelled to her.

Another yell.

"Kim who is that?" i yelled again.

"Jack! Everything is fine." she yelled over the screaming.

"Who is that?"

"Jack just come fast!" Kim yelled to my.

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>umm... if you didn't get it. Jack Pov won by 2 votes<strong>

**GOOD NEWS! i started writing in my fanfiction notebook my knew Kickin it story. its a cross over.**

**Kickin it and pair of kings.**

**Jack and Kim end up on kincow ( idk if thats how you spell it) But sadly they end up on the dark side. in the story they arnt there very long but all im saying now it-**

**what does Jack Have to do w/ the kings?**

**REVIEW PLZ IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER THAT MY RETAINER GOT RUN OVER BY A CAR AND MADE INTO 4 PEICES :(**

**-Taylor**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kim Pov**

"Who is that?" JAck yelled at me as taylor continued to scream.

"JAck come here fast!" i said and hung up the phone.

Grace and Stacey Ran down the stairs and i remembered why i was so greatful they brought Maddie up.

Soundproof walls.

"Taylor!" i yelled shaking her awake.

"Taylor!" i yelled again when she didn't stop screaming.

She kicked me in the stomach.

"Um… OW!" i yelled clutching my stomach. Just like her brother.

"Kim?" i herd Taylor ask me.

"Sup?" i answered winded.

"Um… Sorry." She apologized.

"it's ok."

"Where am- JACK! Where is Jack!" She remembered.

"Jack?" Grace asked her.

What does Jack have to do with anything right now… like with taylor.

"Yeah! he- Wait, who are you?" Taylor asked.

"GRace."

"Stacey." The girls introduced.

"Why wouldn't Jack be ok?" I asked.

"So he is ok?"

"He's fine. Hes on his way here from La." i Said.

Taylor looked so relived.

"Taylor, wat happened to you?" Stacey asked a little awkwardly because she didn't know the girl. i also sensed alittle… dis-likeing to taylor.

"How about we shower first. Then you could tell me whats going on." Taylor sugested. obviously procrastination.

I nodded yes. usually i wouldn't let that but i haven't taken a shower in a week. so Taylor was gone for almost 2 months. Its a little gross.

* * *

><p>After we all took showers ( well taylor a bath she was extremely injured and we<p>

were just waiting for jack) we started sharing our storys of how we ended up here. Grace started:

"Honestly I don't know. The first day of vacation I'm walking home- extremely excited to go to paris with my family. I saw Austin cross the street behind me so I decided to stop and ask why you were acting strange that day and why you left early. All he said is-' you know to much'. His me in the head with a pipe and I was unconscious. Therefore, the black eye."

Grace finished her story pointing to her yellowish eye.

I hadn't even noticed all the injurys- what good friend I am.

Other then her black eye grace also had scars on her hands and knees, and maybe

a sprained arm.

Honestly not that bad.

Stacey had the same except for the back eye and sprained ankle. It was probably

a broken leg.

Still, not that bad compared to taylor.

Taylor was a mess. She obviously was down there longer then grace or stacey. She

looked like she broken arm, leg and colorbone. She had scratches and bruises

covering every Inch of her body. Yet, she was still function like... Like the

taylor I met around 2 mounths ago.

A feture they all possesed was how skinney they all are. Like they were bearly

fed. Taylor more then Grace or stacey but could you blame them?

" That story is similar to mine." Stacey began. "I was at a party and a boy came up to me and asked me to dance. I felt bad saying no but I wish I had. He asked me if I knew you,kim. I said yeah she is one of my closest friends. Next thing I know, I wake up next to grace in the car." Stacey explained.

"Yeah, and when austin threw us."

" Litterally thew us" stacey cut off grace.

"Yeah litterally that's where we got the most injured. Taylor was there But she was fine. she looked hungry but she was fine. Then Austin came down after us and dragged her upstairs yelling something about... revenge? Maddie was asleep in the corner the hole time but thats the story we know. then we just would hear Taylor Screaming. Then its your turn Taylor." Grace looked at her.

"Naw, i think we should hear Kim's first." she said. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm ganna go check on maddie." i said getting up to go to jacks room.

"No, your not. Let us in." Grace said.

"We are just as much apart of this as you are!" Stacey said.

I looked at taylor doing the classic Brewer smirk. Cocky just like her brother.

"ok! i'll tell when i get back." i said. i got on my knees to crawl to Jack's room not knowing how much more my broken ankle could take.

Truth is, i wasn't procrastinating. i Wanted Kick, the teddy bear jack won for me. he brought it from my house in the begining and we left it here by accident. but, while i was there, I should make sure maddie was ok.

"No, mr. unicorn... thats mr. Tacos." she said sleepily. i chuckled. i wish i could be as naive as that girl.

i grabbed kick and made my way down stairs.

"Who's your friend?" GRace asked.

"Meet kick, my teddy bear." I said.

"Its adorable!" Grace cooed. Stacey agreed while taylor laughed like she had her own private joke.

"thanks." i said.

"Ok, kim enough procrastinating! your story's probably like a teen drama and I'm behind in all the gossip! i cant take it go!" Stacey demanded.

"ok! ok!" i ageed.

i told then the hole story, from scratch. and Wow it was long and hard to tell. i dont enjoy talking about it. i would sqeeze kick when i got scared or missed JAck. so, most of the time.

"And, now here we are, waiting here for jack." i said and kissed Kick.

"Wow." Taylor, Grace and Stacey said in unison.

"Food anyone?" i said changing the topic.

"yes! i'm starved!" Stacey said.

"No, we can wait a little longer." Grace said over her.

"Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it, let her be." Taylor said.

"And what about you?" Stacey said.

"What about me?" Taylor asked confused.

"What's your story? we all told ours,where is yours taylor? we are missing a couple pieces of this puzzle." I asked her.

Taylor just froze.

"My story?" Taylor repeated. i nodded.

"ok. well, here is my story..."

* * *

><p><strong>Saw Rihanna at a clippers game.<strong>

**Almost saw leo howard- DUMB HOLLYWOOD CENTER SECURITY!**

**next chapter taylor pov for most of it!**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Usually i would try to wait a week ut I'm already writing the next chapter but i need opinions on. its insanely important and effects the story.**_

**Let me know on the bottom**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ON BOTTOM**

* * *

><p>"honestly, I just don't know. There isn't much to tell." Taylor began, obviously stalling slightly.<p>

"I was walking to the dojo that jack told me about and was hit by a drunk driver, which I later found out wasn't an accident. I woke up in a hospital and the doctor said I would be

fine and should get some sleep. I woke up in your basement, Kim. He told me I was

'just in case'. He fed me like...once a week. Then a month later I think two girls

were thrown down and I was taken up and he-"

Taylor stiffened. She took a deep breath. " He .. Abused me."

"He raped u?" I asked appalled.

" Well no, he tried. I'm just as trained in karate as jack. I fought back. I hurt him pretty bad but he had the upper-hand. I was still injured from the

crash. Since I fought back he hits me and kicked me everyday. He said the onlyreason he started was because jack saved you from it." Taylor said turning to

face me.

"I'm so sorry." I said in shock.

TAYLOR'S POV

"Kim, if I had to pick me or you, I would still pick me."

"W..why?" She asked confused.

"Kim, I love jack with all my heart." I began.

"How do you not explode on her!" Grace asked amazed.

"Yeah, tell taylor-" Stacey said my name like it was gum on the bottom of her shoe. "That jack is your man and she should back off if she knows what's good for her!"

"Yeah!" Grace agreed.

Kim and I broke down laughing!

"Way to break an awkward moment!" Kim laughed.

" Let me properly introduce myself." I said getting up ignoring the screaming from my bones. I'm a tough girl. I'll make Jack fix that later. I Rather not do it on myself.

I went to shake Grace's hand.

" Hi, I'm Taylor Brewer. Maybe you know my twin brother? Jack Brewer?" I

said and Moved to shake Stacey's hand.

"Oh." They said in unison.

"You must feeling really dumb and Awkward rite now." I said. They agreed.

"Pretend it never happened?" I offered. They nodded.

I carefully laid back down on the coach and groaned a little, instead of screaming.

Everyone shot my worried looks. As much as i love the spot light, i mean, i am an actress and a dancer, this is just ridiculous.

"Tay, why you and not me. Its my mess." Kim said changing the topic back to

where we left off.

"Kim, jack would be crushed without you," Kim's cheeks turned red.

" What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, because I don't mind embarrassing jack further, I will continue. Look at

the bear your holding." I said pointing to the fluffy brown teddy bear Kim got

when she was telling her story.

"Yeah?" She said asking for the point.

" Who gave it to you?" I asked her.

"Jack." She answered.

" Who named it?"

"Jack."

" What did he name it? And why."

"Kick, because its wearing a gi." Kim explained.

"Is that what he told you?" I asked her. Wow, I have got give the boy a little more credit.I

thought his excuse would be dumb like... I don't know. I thought he would take hint from

his friend Jerry I once met at a dance tournament.

"Yeah, what was he suppose to tell me?" I laughed.

How are they so blind?

" Kick? Kim, Jack likes you. Its a pairing name. It just goes With the karate theme. Kim-ki. Jack-ck. It was that or kack- which sounds like

puke or jim which is a name or jam which is kinda gross."

"Aww!" Stacey and grace cooed.

" I want a boyfriend like jack." Grace stated.

"Back off he's mine." Kim joked and smiled quietly.

We spent the rest of the night Joking and laughing even though it killed me physically. Eventually, we all fell asleep.

JACK POV.

It's 6 am and I'm still wide awake. Maybe it's because of all the times they sedated me, maybe it's because I'm totally ignoring my mom's request of going home tomorrow... well, today. But honestly, it's probably because i cant stop thinking about Kim and the girl screaming. Am i insane to think it sounded like my dead sister?

"$40 Dollars." The taxi man told me when he reached my house. i pulled the money from my pocket and handed it to him. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door. True, the doctor had told me to take it easy, but it's also true that i don't care.

I banged on the door a couple times and no one answered. Right, 6 am.

i put in the code on the pad lock , Kim's birthday, and opened the door.

I Just hope Everyone is ok.

Slowly, I opened the door And looked around.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok choices-<strong>

**Extend story: Jack and kim... do it meaning possible sequel **

**Or **

**Just end it already: Just arrest austin already so the story is done**

**REVIEW HERE OR VOTE ON POLE ON MY PROFILE  
>SOOO IMPORTANT <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

3 teenage girls sprawled across the floor. I Smiled in relief that Kim was okay. But it disappeared as soon as i realized Grace and Stacey's injuries. I quietly walked towards kim and decided to bring her to my room. I gently lifted her and Kick ( the bear) . She seemed to relax at my touch. i felt a run of warmness in my arms. like... something unexplainable. something unimaginable.

I looked her over as i was walking. Black eye and broken ankle. Shoot, Thats not good, for two reasons.

One, I now wanna kill Austin and Two, i know Kim is going to make me fix it.

I opened the door to my room and saw a little girl sitting on my bed looking out the window. she didn't turn when she saw me, but I knew who she was.

"Maddie?" i asked. She jumped and spun to face me.

"JA-"

"Sh!" i said quickly so she wouldn't wake Kim. She nodded and i put Kim Down on my bed, tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

I stretched my arms out for Maddie to jump into. As soon as she did, i ran from the room and shut the door.

"Maddie!" i yelled and hugged her tight.

"JACKIE!" She hugged my tighter and i spun her around.

Maddie was in perfect condition, just a couple of scratches.

I Love maddie even if i didn't see her so often. Mostly when Kim got stuck with babysitting duty i would come over and play with them.

"Maddie," i began and sat down on the floor with her on me. "Can you tell me everything you know."

Maddie nodded.

"One Day i was Playing with my Barbie, i names her Princess Barbie. She's so pretty, she had yellow hair, brown eyes, a blue dress and-"

"Maddie." i cut her off.

"Oh, rite. Um...I was Playing, and That Lady that Kim say's isn't my Mommy, Came in and told me to go to the Basement for a second, i did and she locked the door. I saw Gracie and Stacey there. They were Crying. Gracie Stopped when she saw me."

With every word Maddie would grab a little harder.

" I Wanted you and Kim. Kim says that If i'm ever hurt or in trouble to call you or her. So i called your names and no one answered. But Stacey Calmed me down and told me to get sleep. Everyday they gave me a little of there food because Austin gave very little."

"How did kim come into the picture?" i asked. " She was with me before, then she disappeared."

"Whats that?" She asked not knowing the meaning of the word.

"She wasn't there anymore." i Translated.

"Oh, i don't know. I was sleeping and i herd a bang. i was crying and then Kim was there at my window."

A bang and then Kim was there? SHE JUMPED! she must have jumped from her window to get to my house!

i sighed as Maddie yawned.

"You need more sleep." I stated. Maddie nodded 'no.' though she was half asleep in my arms.

I picked her up and walked back to my room and put her in the bed next to Kim. Then picked up Kim and put her in My Mom's room on the King size bed.

Then i went down stairs and picked up Stacey and put her in one of the beds in the guest room. Then i put grace in the other. Thinking that was Everyone, I started to Make my way upstairs.

"Jack..." i herd some one mumbled. i raised an eye brow and walked backwards a couple steps.

"Do what you want... Jack will... protect Kim..." the voice mumbled. I fallowed it Back to the room that I saw Grace, Kim and stacey in.

"I'm not scared of you!" The voice yelled. i turned around and gasped.

"Taylor?" I asked.

At least i think its was Taylor. It looks like Taylor, Just. Skinny- no, Boney.

I've never seen Taylor like that, she has never Even broken a bone, if she would have, She would have me fix it anyway. She knows how but she hates doing it on herself, but never actually had to.

I slowly walked up to her and shook her awake.

He eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

"JAck!" she hugged me i was just frozen.

"Taylor?" i asked again.

"Yes Jack. I am Taylor. Congrats on knowing your twin sister." She rolled her eyes obviously not to happy with my reaction. Honestly, I was in shock. so, classically, i said the only thing i could think of.

"You know it stinks doing chores for the both of us."

"Are you serious?" She asked insulted. "Kim filled me in, i know you thought i was dead, and the first real thing you say to me is about chores?"

"I missed you?" i tried again.

she shook her head.

"I love you too, Jack." She said and hit my arm.

"Now, fix my bones." She said still angry. Too, Shocked to answer, i just Listened to her.

She didn't scream. She didn't Cry- which is huge because she cries for no reason - She's my sister, i could say that.

When i was done, i brought her to her room. The room a haven't entered since her supposed death. i Lay her down.

"Thanks." she said still miffed about my reaction.

"Look, taylor, I'm sorry. I'm in shock."

"I know." she smiled.

"I missed you." she added as she fell asleep.

"I missed you too Taylor." i whispered. "I missed you a lot."

I quietly walked to My parents room where i left Kim. We would have to share the bed- but we have enough experience from hawaii. I looked at her and lost all self control.

"Kim." i shook her even though i already decided i would let her sleep.

"Jack?" she whispered half asleep.

"Oh, thank gosh" i said relived and pulled her into my chest kissing her forehead a couple of times. She smiled.

"How long were you awake?" knowing it wasn't that easy to wake her up.

"I was up 30 seconds before you walked in." Her voice was hoarse.

"Thirsty?" I asked. Kim nodded.

"I'll get some water from downstairs." I offered.

"Thanks." She said as i left the room.

I quietly went downstairs so not to wake up the other girls. I flicked the lights in kitchen on and blinked couple of times while my eyes could adjusted.

I grabbed two cups from the pantry and open the water filter.

Eww.

'Well, it is not doing its job.'

I thought as the water came out brown.

"Guess that hasn't been turned on for a while." I said to no one in particular.

Hmm.. Where could i get water from?

I looked around the room and saw a one leader ( a little more then a quart) bottle of water sitting on the counter.

I grabbed the bottle and went upstairs.

"Here." I said and passed it to her.

"Thanks." She said before taking a huge gulp and drinking half the bottle.

"EW." She said taking her mouth away from the top. " This taste funny to you?" She asked me. She passed me the bottle.

I took a sip. Then another, then another. Eventually, i finished the whole bottle

"Ya, a little, sorry i just finished it." I apologized. Kim laughed.

"It's ok." she gave me a tight hug that almost said what was on her mind.

things like:

'im happy your ok.'

'i thought you were dead'

'i missed you.'

I loved Kim. Even before we went threw this mess. which is why i freaked out when noah asked her out in school or when any guy- other then me and the warriors- would get with in ten feet of her.

I'm Scared some one was going to swoop in and Take her, or that something will happen before i could Tell Kim i loved her.

I couldn't wait Anymore.

I needed to Tell her.

I Needed to Tell Her Now.


	25. Chapter 25

Kim POV

I looked at jack who was thinking for a second. I saw the look of determination in his eyes.

"Kim, I need to tell you something." He told me. I gave him a confused look and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I um…. I don't know how to say it." He realized.

"Didn't think you would." I said. It was true. Jack didn't know how to put things when it was important. By the look in his eyes i could tell it was.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Your a man of action. Aren't you the one who always told me actions speak louder then words?" I questioned. I looked at him and he smiled he leaned in close.

"Maybe i should just show you what i was trying to say." He whispered.

Next thing i knew, his lips were on mine. It started out gentle and sweat but it elevated to desperate and urgent.

Give us a break, we both thought the other one was dead.

Jack pulled me on top of him not breaking the kiss as i nestled my fingers in his soft brown hair. He held me by my waist holding me tight in jester that practically scream:

I need you in my life.

I hoped i gave the same message as i held him tighter.

Eventually, we unwillingly broke apart.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"Took you long enough." I smiled and he pulled me back to him.

With out letting go, he pulled me with him to lock the door and i pulled him back towards the bed.

After that there more no words, except for,

"Are you sure?" Jack asked me.

"Trust me, I'm ready."

After that… Who knows?

I woke up involuntarily. I had the biggest head ace ever and honestly, i felt like i've been up the hole night.

Where was I? Honestly, i don't remember much.

Hm… Jack came back and went to get me water, Jack told me he loved me and then… I blanked. I guess we went to sleep.

I realized now I was on top of jack. My legs wrapped around him and me on his chest. His arms around my waist. Then I realized.

Where are my cloths?

WHERE ARE JACK's?

I slowly opened my eyes to confirm what i didn't want to…

I shrieked.

Next thing i knew i hit the floor with a 'thud'. Well, that doesn't help the head ace.

I groaned.

"Kim?" Jack asked and looked around. He found me naked on the floor.

Then he looked at himself.

"What did we do?" We asked in unison.

He pulled me up and I hid under the blanket.

"Jack do you think we.. did it?" I asked.

"How could we and not remember? We are only 16! Happy birthday by the way."

"It's my birthday?" I asked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that." I added a small chuckle before biting my bottom lip.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Jack said blaming himself.

"We don't even know what happened, or if we did anything." I said.

"Kim, why would we both randomly be naked in a bed?"He asked putting on boxers and then tossing me his shirt. I put it on.

I didn't answer, i just looked away. Jack sighed and came to sit in front of me.

"I'm sorry kim, It's just… i love you kim." He began. " I, I can't let you think that i would EVER take advantage of you." He said coming closer.

"I don't think you did, you would have remembered it then." I said putting my arms around him.

Jack was about to kiss me but then his eyes widened.

"Kim, the bottle!" He said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"The water tasted funny, I found the bottle sitting on the counter last night."

"You mean this morning, its like… 2 in the afternoon." I corrected.

"Kim… Take this seriously." He complained.

"What? I just don't get what the big deal is. I was thirsty, you brought me water, you told me you loved me and we went to sleep."

"So.. we randomly decide to sleep with our cloths scattered around the room? Do you remember that because i don't." Jack complained.

"Oh no." I said realizing.

Just then the phone rang, Jack looked at called ID.

"It's my mom." He said.

"Ask about the bottle." I said.

"I'll put it on speaker." He said.

"Mom?" Jack said.

"JACK Brewer! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LEFT ALREADY, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE TODAY, OUR FLIGHT IS IN FOUR HOURS, I CAME TO GET YOU OUT AND YOU WERE GONE. AND YOU JUST LEAVE A NOTE! IS KIM OK?" Mandy,Jacks mom yelled into the recover.

"Mom,I'm 's fine, we are all fine." I hope. I mentally added.

Mandy gave a sigh of relief.

"Mom," Jack began. " There was a water bottle on the counter in the kitchen-"

"Don't drink that!" Mandy Cut him off.

"What? Why? Whats in it?" Jack started panicking.

"Alcohol." Jack and I looked at each other, our eyes grew wide.

"Why mom?" He groaned.

"Excuse me i just found out my Sons best friend was almost Raped-" I winced. " And i Was about to drink that until i got a call from her saying you were in the hospital! You drank it!" She exploded. "Did you and Kim-"

"No!" Jack lied. We obviously did.

"Kim's sister got to it and spilled it on the floor. But she drank a little first." Jack said it like it was true.

"Call poison control."

"We did, they said she'll be fine. Mom We gatta go, see you Later." Jack said and hung up.

"So we did-"

"Yup." He cut me off. He sat in the corner off the room, his hands on his face.

"I just can't believe it, I did what no one else could." Jack Said close to Tears.

"Jack what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

He went tighter in to the corner looking scared and guilty.

"I raped Kim Crawford."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I MADE A FANPAGE ON FACEBOOK BC I WANNA C IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES THE THINGS I RITE SO PLZ- LIKE IT<em>**

**_ITS UNDER_**

**_KickinTaylor_**

**_OR GO TO:_**

**_face-_****_book_**

**_ Kickintaylor13_**

**_PLZ LIKE IT ;P_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear guys, Please don't Kill me!**

**I lost my book so i couldn't update and I'm failing geometry (55) so I'm busy.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving it that cliffy**

**anyway- SEASON 2 OF KICKIN IT, WHAT UP NUMBER 1 SHOW ON DISNEY XD!**

* * *

><p>"Jack, you didn't rape me." I said slowly and took a step towards him. He moved deeper into the corner as tears roamed his cheeks. i don't think i've ever seen Jack cry, and now i caused it.<p>

"Kim, If I wouldn't have found and given you that bottle-"

"Then I gave youths other part i didn't drink."

"Because you thought it tasted funny." I looked around guilty because when i tasted it i knew it was alcohol, my mother was an alcoholic. I just wanted Jack to be drunk.

I wasn't angry, upset or scared. A little guilty but mostly relived.

"Kim, you are telling me not to feel bad even though i took your first time."

"I took yours." I said.

"Look, kim. I know you don't believe in what we did last night at our age. You know I don't either. So Stop pretending its ok!" His voice was raised at the last part.

"It Is OK JACK!" I yelled. He jumped a little, surprised at my outburst and he looked up at me confused. I sighed.

"Jack, you could say what ever you want but your not the one who has to be sorry." I decided to tell him that i knew what was going on.

He continued to look at me. Beckoning me to continue.

"Jack," I sighed. "Imagine a second, what would have happened if you didn't save me that first night, in the ally." I asked. He grabbed on to me and hugged me.

"It wouldn't have happened." He said and looked me in the eyes.

"But what if it had?" I challenged.

"I would be homicidal." He admitted. At first, I thought he was kidding. I wasn't sure he was serious until he looked into my eyes.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I was scared. You may have been drunk but I wasn't. What I did was slutty and I'm just so sorry. I knew that was alcohol." I said and began to cry. He froze and I tried to run away.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

" I was scared I would loose my virginity to a complete stranger. So, I figured i was tired of the anxiety and so I Wanted to do it with you because I like you a lot." I explained with embarrassment.

Jack pulled me back.

"Never," He began. I closed my eyes ready for the big blow I knew he was going to give me. " Never call yourself I Slut."

I opened my eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"You are Kim Crawford and I love you . You didn't need to make me do anything with alcohol." I kissed him then.

We somehow ended up in a huge make out session.

"Happy?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I'll live." Then he put his lips by my ear. " Kim,I remember more then you think." Then he pulled away and winked.

I blushed a tomato red but was saved by a knock on the door.

Jack groaned and hit the intercom button.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Maddie." A little voice replied.

"One sec Maddie." Jack replied and turned the intercom off.

Jack and i looked at each were messes. I started to comb out his messy brown hair.

"You talk, I'll go to the bathroom." I whispered.

"But Kim-"

"Jack, Look at us. We are messes! Go get the door." I hissed as I limped to grab my cloths and the empty water bottle. Then i made my way to the bathroom leaving the door open a crack so i could see what jack was doing.

Jack flipped his hair in his Jackish way and went to open the door.

"Hey Maddie." He said with a smile. He looked and sounded guilty of something, but lets face it- We both were. Mostly me but….

"Jackie!" She said and gave him a huge hug. She looked like she had been crying.

"What wrong sweety?" He asked and pieced her up.

"I got a boo boo." She cried and showed Jack her hand.

Jack just smiled at her.

"Want to do hocus pocus?'' He offered.

"What's Dat?"

"Well, I count to three and when i say three, you say- 'hocus pocus'- I kiss it and it feels better." Jack explained.

I smiled at the adorable teen's actions.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Madison looked a little unsure but nodded yes anyway.

"One," Jack began. "Two… Three."

"Hocus Pocus!" Maddie yelled as Jack kissed her hand, spun her around, and dropped her on the bed. Maddie laughed and i closed the bathroom door.

I Jumped, well… hopped, into the shower and relaxed as the water hit my back. I started to inspect my body for bruises or something.

Cut me some slack? The only thing i know about what me and Jack did last night is what read in the twilight books or herd in…. Biology.

I shuttered.

Anyway, I felt a little soar but i didn't find any bruises.I also felt a little different but i didn't know how- relief?

I finished my shower and grabbed a towel of the rack on the wall. I looked in the mirror and saw something that shocked me.

Its official, Jack was going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>IM TOTALLY DOIN THIS BASED ON REVIEW SO... REVIEW.<strong>

REVIEW.


	27. Chapter 27

**you know those times where i completely blow things out of proportion? ya... **

**hehe, good times.**

* * *

><p>SAving kim 27<p>

Sitting on my color bone, red, Bruised and mocking was a Hickey.

Now, I know that it was not a big deal for boyfriends to give that to girlfriends. But two problems,

1) I really have no idea if Jack is my boyfriend.

2) The way Jack feels about hickeys.

He thinks hickeys are the worse thing he could do to someone. Fine when you get it but it takes away the 'privacy of a relationship.' But mostly he hates it because it hurts promised me once he would never do that to a girl because it causes pain later, if he really liked the girl, he wouldn't.

So, did he like me?

He was drunk….

I'll just have to ask him.

Wait, no. Then he will kill me.

As I mentally debated wether or not I wars going to tell him, I slipped on my shirt to check if it would cover it did.

I sighed and put on my sweat pants.

I decided I would tell him. If he found out he would be madder then if I told him.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to give Jack a chance to take a shower.

I looked and saw him a maddie sleeping/ cuddling on the bed. I smiled.

How was I going to wake him up with out his in stinks going off?

I pondered that for a few minutes before I came up with the idea, maybe karate wasn't the instinked.

Maybe the instanced is what he does best. And whet he could do best was karate, so he thought.

I know what he could do best.

It was worth a try.

I walked over to jack and kissed him smack on the lips. He Kissed back and opened his eyes a second later.

"Kim?" He questioned.

"Hi." I said shyly. " I woke you up without you inflicting pain on…anything or one."

"Creative." he commented and pulled me into another kiss.

"Jack," I began and pulled away. " Look at this." I said and pulled down the top of my shirt so he could see the hickey.

"Really?" He groaned angrily plopping on the bed. He stayed there for a minute before carefully getting up and came to examine the mark.

He hissed.

"Sorry." He whispered. I laughed.

"And here I am, thinking you were going to kill me."

"Oh, don't be mistaken. I am going to. I just think Maddie has been threw enough and I don't want to wake her up. But later, when no ones around, Then your dead." He said casually.

"When is your mom going to be here?"

"Flight lands in 6 hours." Jack replied.

"Shoot!" I said.I began to limp around the room, picking things up and attempting to organize the room.

Jack pined my arms to my waist.

"Kim, stop. You'll make your ankle worse."

"So just fix it!"

"No." He said calmly. " I don't want to hear you scream again."

"Uch, I'll be fine."

"Sit." He commanded. He escorted me to the bed and cleaned up the room himself.

"Now, I am going to take a shower. Don't move." He warned me not wanting me to hurt myself. Therefore, Natrually, I ignored his command.

I waited for him to turn the shower on before crawling out of his mothers room. I crawled into Jacks room. No sign of Taylor.

Then i came up with a genius idea- Taylors room.

I crawled to the silent hall way and open the door a crack to hear screams. I crawled in and closed the door behind me as the screams stopped.

"You ok?" Taylor asked gently when she finished healing her

"Wow." Said a crying Stacey. " it feels a lot better." She continued testing her newly healed leg.

"A miracle right?" I commented.

"Ya." Grace agreed.

"My turn." I said when i realized she had already fixed Grace's sprained arm.

"Um… I don't know about that." Taylor said awkwardly.

"Why not?" I complained.

"The boy." Taylor sighed and helped me up on her bed next to her. Grace was putting Stacey's leg in an ace bandage.

"I don't care, Jack can deal."

"I agree with taylor." Stacey joined in.

"Jack will kill her- for real this time." Grace said as taylor nodded in agreement.

"Why is that fair? It's my body! I'll deal with Jack." I said indifferently.

Taylor Shrugged.

"Fine but When Jack kills me I dare you to dress like the Grim reaper at my funeral while Grace and stacey Scream- Why!" Taylor joked…. I think.

I winced when Taylor put her hands on my ankle. She was about to fix it but i braced myself for the pain. Getting mentally prepared to scream- only I wasn't the one who scream.

"Taylor!" yelled a shirtless and wet Jack by the door.

"Um, Hi?" Taylor asked.

"What are you doing?" Jack came in.

"Calm down Jack, I begged her to fix my ankle now give her chance." I explained and taylor put her hands back on my ankle.

Jack walked to me and picked me up harshly.

"No." He said to my face and stalked out of the room with me in his arms.

"Jack!" I whined.

"Kim!" He mocked.

We went into his soundproof room and he locked the door.

"Jack, What are you doing?"

He looked at me in the eyes and came close. He Gently whispered in my ear.

"My Revenge."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I MADE A <span>FANPAGE ON FACEBOOK<span> BC I WANNA C IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES THE THINGS I RITE SO PLZ- LIKE IT_**

**_ITS UNDER ( one word. )_**

**_KickinTaylor_**

**_OR GO TO:_**

**_face-_****_book_**

**_.com/Kickintaylor13_**


	28. Chapter 28

**I WAS GANNA POST THIS ON SUNDAY BUT I WAS SOOOOOOO HAPPY WITH THE # OF REVIEWS AND LIKES ON FACEBOOK (FOR THOSE WHO MISSED IT ITS UNDER KICKINTAYLOR -one word) SO... HERE WE ARE**

sad to say this story is really almost done- REALLY

as in catching austin and epilogue. The ending is ganna seem ridicules to a few of you but most of you will like its cute.

* * *

><p>" I'm not afraid of you Jack." I said as he closed the windows and shades.<p>

"Didn't think you were." He said before coming to lay with me on the bed. He kissed me.

"I don't get it?" I said."Whats your revenge?"

"see, I came here thinking I was going to show you The Video I have, Filled with moments where you oblivious to the Fact I was taking A video of you. Forcing you into humiliation of your cuteness. Until, I realized that it was still your sixteenth birthday so thought of something else that I think is only fair for me." He said Mischieviously.

"What something?" I narrowed my eyes. " Wait, what video?"

"It was Nothing." He said and dismissed it.

"No, I wanna see it." I said.

"Well then to bad, That could be apart of my revenge. You know, Hear you beg?" He smirked.

"What do you want Brewer?" I Glared.

"Well Crawford," He began and lay back on his arm. I laid down next to him. " I feel cheated."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked and looked at him.

"Because, of last night." He replied. I felt a pang of guilt and a blush.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down.

"Why?" He asked surprising me.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Yes, Kim you do." He said. I looked away defiantly, refusing to answer the question and cooperate.

"Kim, I can't take it anymore really. All I remember Is Me telling you That I loved you, Thats it. Now I don't know if you love me too and it is making my life more confusing!" He groaned.

"Jack." I whispered majorly annoyed at his naiveness. He looked at me and I gave him what he needed.

_'SLAP!'_

"Um… Ow!" Jack Said hurt emanating in his voice.

"Do you think i'm a slut?" I asked hurt.

"No, of course not. Violet though, Very violent."

"So why would you think I would sleep with someone If I didn't love Them?" I asked.

"Well this morning you sounded so desperate and hurt. I don't know how you are feeling!" He defended.

"Wait." He stopped. " So you do love me."

'SLAP'

"What does that mean?" He yelled confused. I kissed his cheek where I hit him.

"Of course I do."

"As more then I friend?" I was about to slap him again but he caught it.

"So why won't you tell me that?" I looked away and lowered my hand. Then I sat up and so did he. He cupped my cheek.

"Kim?"

"Jack, I…" I wanted to finish the sentence, To explain why, but I couldn't.

"Yeah?" He pressed.

" Jack i am Afraid." I finally was able to admit.

"Why?" He leaned in a little and so did I.

"Jack, I used to tell my dad I loved him. Where is he?" I asked. Jack didn't answer, He just kissed my fore head and I continued.

"My mom?" I asked, he kissed my cheek.

"The last thing I said to Maddie before the incident was that i loved her." I explained and Jack Kissed my nose.

"Close your eyes, tell me you love me. Then open, see if i'm gone." He said. Our faces only inches apart.

"I…Can't. Jack, I did tell you i loved you, after you were shot. and until this morning, I thought you were dead." I started to tear.

"But here i am." He said and kissed my other cheek.

"Yeah, You can. Close your eyes tell me how you feel." He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I…" I just couldn't finish it.

"Tell me how you feel about me. Then open your eyes, See if i'm there."

see as in, not a for sure.

"Jack." I said my eyes glued shut. I tried not to focus on his warm on my face.

"Jack, I love you." I finally said. I slowly opened my eyes, awaiting a disappearing act. But no, He was there.

He filled the space between us, as well as the void in my heart.

The kiss was Gentle, Not urgent like last nights. Of course, only i remember that.

Finally we broke apart.

"I still feel cheated about last night." He complained.

"Please don't Jack. It was a one time thing." I said and kissed him again.

"Can we make it a two time thing?" he asked boldly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

" I thought you don't believe in that stuff?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen anyway." He said and gave me another kiss making my face as red as a tomato.

"That not everything, is it?" I said and rolled onto him.

"no, it isn't." He said and kissed me again.

"So what is it then?"

"Kim," He began and put me underneath him. " I just want you to know, If you would have told me that you were afraid you would loose your innocents to a stranger. You could have told me, I would have done it."

"But you don't believe in-"

"Forget what I believe. The only thing I believe that matters is that my purpose in life is to make you happy, to see that smile that lights up a room, and to be the one that makes you blush. If i'm not doing that, What am I here for?" He questioned.

That was it for words, None of them were needed.

Very happy Sweet Sixteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Pair of kings KICKED MITCHEL MUSSO OFF BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT DRUNK DRIVING AND IS REPLACEING HIM WITH ADAM HICKS AS SOME LONG LOST BROTHER :((<strong>

**waaa he was my favorite character and i can't stand adam hicks anymore- waaaWHAT ABOUT MIKAYLA WAAAAA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry- yada yada... school work... review.**

* * *

><p>Kim's pov<p>

The house was chaotic.

Amanda, Jack's mom, was going to be here with the guys any minute and while everyone else scrambles to clean up the house, I'm couch ridden.

How do you do what me and Jack did… twice, with a broken ankle. Who knows?

Jack is being stubborn and refuses to fix it. Claiming he doesn't want to hear me scream again, I think he herd me scream enough.

"They are coming!" I yelled when I saw a big yellow taxi pulled up.

Everyone tried looking casual as jack pulled me on his lap.

"Ow." I said when I banged my ankle.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Just fix it already."

"NO."

"So, then your not sorry." I whined.

"Jack, She's right-"

"Shut it Taylor." Jack said still miffed about her trying to help me. I hit his shoulder.

"You shut it!" She countered. " I don't feel sorry for trying help kim, They rest of us are almost as good as new and your letting her be in pain. Hmm… Jack. Six months in an annoying cast or five seconds of pain. you such a jerk."

Taylor said before running up stairs. We already established we are going to break the news to Amanda gently. Not strait out, by the way Taylor not dead.

Or even to Jack. Did I mention Jerry told Jack that they were dance partners after she won something in the park. But apparently that is all he said. Which for Jerry, is pretty weird. therefore, we can't just randomly say:

'Hey Jack you got your favorite dancer partner back.'

I feel as though that wouldn't end well.

Amanda would get a heart attach and Jerry would… probably set something on fire.

"Jack? Kim?" Amanda called as she opened the door.

"Hi Mandy!" I called as Jack called "In here!"

Everyone trampled into the room quickly and were shocked when they saw the other girls here.

After a huge round of explanations Rudy went to escort Stacey and Grace home, their mothers danced when they saw them- Rudy claims.

"There's one more thing." I said and looked at Jack.

"Taylor is still alive." Jack said pulling me more on his lap. She looked blankly back at him.

"What?"She and Jerry said in unison.

"Taylor is alright, fine. Ok. Not dead." Jack said casually..

"Taylor!" I called. " You can come down now!"

The room got awkwardly quiet. You could hear Taylor's quiet foot steps.

"Jerry?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Taylor!" Jerry yelled and ran to hug and spin Taylor around. Taylor giggled and her and Jerry got wrapped up in the moment and kissed.

"Woah!" Jack yelled. Jumping up to separating the pair. Therefore causing me, and my broken ankle to be thrown on the couch.

I groaned as Jack asked:

" What was that?"

"a kiss." I stated raising me hand. Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened to - Just dance partners?" Jack Asked accusingly.

"Mom!" Taylor finally realized, running to the shocked mother.

"Taylor." Her mom said in shock, hugging her back as fit she was going to disappear. "Taylor!" She yelled again. "Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!" She smothered the girl with kissed and hugs.

"I'm not done yet!" Jack yelled.

"What's going on between you two?" Jack asked Taylor and Jerry.

"Believe it or not Jack, I did used to have a social life! Meet my boyfriend Jerry." Taylor said sarcastically, Walking over to Jerry and giving him a kiss flat on the lips.

"EW! Thats my sister!" Jack yelled grabbing Taylor around her waist and pulling her back.

"Ew, Jacky germs!" Jerry yelled wiping his mouth.

Taylor rolled her eyes as her and everyone else - with the excepting of Jack - laughed.

"You can't date my sister!" Jack said still not over it.

"And you can't leave your girlfriend with a broken ankle." Taylor said once again trying to guilt Jack into fixing me."Besides." Taylor said not looking at Jack but leaning to whisper something in his ear. The only thing i could make out was- "I have a plan." Other then that, it sounded like muttering.

"It might work, but i don't like it." Jack said.

"You got a better plan?" Taylor asked.

"No."

"Didn't think so." Taylor said turning back towards jerry. "Now, where were we?"

Jerry wrapped Taylor in his arms and i could see Jack starting to advance but i pulled him back and nodded no.

He sighed.

"Come on." Jack sighed and picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to fix that dumb break." He grumbled referring to my ankle.

"Took you long enough." I said as he carried me to his room and put me on the bed.

couple of screams later and my ankle felt as good as new.

"I'm reminding you, and i don't care what Taylor says, I am NOT doing that again!" Jack yelled at me.

"I get it, but it won't be the last time." i said knowingly, wrapping jacks blanket around me.

"And why is that?" JAck asked looking at me strait in the eyes.

"Because you love me." I said gleefully. He smiled at me.

"Your right, I do love you." He said wrapping me up in his arms. I kissed him happily.

"I love you too."

"Love you more." Jack said just wanting another kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, how exactly did Taylor convince you to fix my ankle?" I asked.

"She has a plan." He told me pulling me close.

'What type of plan?" I asked knowing the Brewer's tend to be unpredictable.

"A plan to catch austin." He said as I stiffened.

"A- Austin?" I shuttered. JAck hugged me tight.

"i promise, I won't let him hurt you. He is going to jail,we Just got to catch him."

"wha-What is the plan?" I asked my voice quivering.

"Taylor will be up to tell you when she finishes making out with jerry." Jack grumbled. I laughed.

As if on cue, the door opened and milton and eddie walked in.

"You guys have been quiet." I observed.

"I'm just hungry but Milton's taking it all in..." Eddie said.

"I don't know what going on!" Milton yelled exasperated. We all laughed as Jack explained the hole story to milton again, leaving out the ... love making details... AWkward!

"Not that!" Milton said slamming his head into the wall. " Jerry had a girlfriend and didn't yell about it!"

We all laughed.

"Hey." Taylor and jerry ran in both out of breath with their hair messed up.

"We were-" Jerry began but i cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it and for your safty, don't tell jack." I joked and looked at the glaring boy that love.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked threw gritted teeth.

"This is how we get austin;"

* * *

><p><strong>Kickintaylor<strong>

**the username above is the name of my Facebook fan page please LIKE it ;)**

**One or two chapters left. I don't think i'm making an epilogue. Nothing would work well...**


	30. Chapter 30

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me but i feel like i should be hiding in a corner begging for mercy. I was never great at a game of tag because i hated being chased.

The plan was simple and thats what made me so nervous.

So far so good but i couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong.

_Flash back._

_"Its to Risky!" Jack yelled at taylor who leaned back a little at her brothers frustration._

_"Jack we need a confession!" She yelled back straitening up._

_"What if he gets her! What is he takes her back!" _

_"What if he doesn't!" Taylor defended._

_"I'm in." I whispered._

_"What?"All five of the other people in the room asked in unison._

_"I'm in. That guy is going to jail for life, I need to be the one to put him there." I said bravely standing up._

_"No! Not happening!" Jack said facing away from me._

_"But Jack-"_

_"Jerry, your already in a bad place with me at the moment." Jack warned._

_Jerry was quiet for the first time in his life. But it didn't last long because walked over to taylor and whispered- Very loudly, i might add:_

_"Austin want's Kim, thats the only way to get him caught, Only Kim can do it."_

_JAck Growled and made his way towards jerry._

_"This isn't up to you!" I spoke up blocking jacks path._

_"So, first thing tomorrow?" Taylor checked._

_"NO!" Jack yelled._

_"Sure." I said ignoring jacks screams._

_Jack stormed out of the house and didn't come back until 4 in the morning._

_"Please be careful." Was the last thing Jack said to me before running ahead to school._

_I ran the plan over in my head._

_Chill in front of my old house until austin tries to chase me, lead him to school, go to room 107 and don't mess up._

_"Simple." I told myself._

_END flashback._

The plan was so simple, Thats why it scared me.

Austin was chasing me because apparently, i look amazing in a red bikini.

"Just keep running Kim! you'll get tired eventually!" Austin called from behind me.

I kept running,hoping the adrenalin pumping threw my blood won't wear away quickly.

I avoided Bikers,hoped over benches and quickly ran into school.

Everyone immediately stared at me.

_How could we forget it was monday?_

I asked myself as i ran past staring students and ignored the boys whistling at me. I Kept running past room, counting them off, hoping to get to Jack, Taylor and the rest of the warriors in room 107.

Room 100

Room 101

Room 102

Room 103

Room 104 was my down fall, Literally.

I tripped on a boys back pack and face planted into the ground.

Everyone looked at me as i attempted to get up. Sadly, a foot pushed me back down.

"Everybody out!" Austin yelled. Well, Slurred- dumb alcoholic.

Nobody moved, they just continued to stare.

"Ok, Try this again." Austin picked me up by me neck and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He pointed the gun to my head and the crowd of terrified students gasped.

"Leave! Now!" Austin Commanded.

Everyone ran away with out complaining. (Except for one nerd who complained about haw this would 'ruin his perfect attendance'0

"Jack!" I called Desperately.

"Where is he?" He asked throwing me into the lockers.

"If i knew, I wouldn't be calling him." I said weakly, groaning as i picked myself off the ground.

"Come here." He grabbed me and threw me into the nearest supply closet.

"No!" I yelled afraid he was was going to try to rape me like he tried the first night. Only this time, Jack wasn't here to save me.

"Cool it, I'm over you!" Austin yelled at me loading his gun.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah,I threatened mom, tried to rape you. I kidnapped Your boyfriends Sister, Attempted to rape her. Kidnapped Grace,Stacey and Madison, but i'm over you." Austin attmitted.

_No! That was suppose to be on tape! There's no camera in here._

_"_Wait." I realized. "What do you mean, Threatened mom?"

"I mean, i threatened to kill you and madison if she didn't separate herself from you. No Dad, No mother, No food, No one left for a weak little Kimmy."

I sat there quietly, secretly bursting with happiness at the thought that my mother did love me.

"But then little Jacky had to come along and ruin my special evening, and now i'm getting him back with one bullet." He explained casually.

"I don't get it." I told him, all remains of happiness replace with fear.

"Well you are blond. Jack is going to die because he didn't the first time. What don't you get Kimberly? I'm going to Kill him!" He said turning to leave the room.

"No!" I yelled and Kicked him into the door. He laughed evilly and turned around in a slow and creepy manner. His smile as scary as the devil himself.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it, I hissed.

"You think you could win?" He scoffed. " I got a better idea."He said kissing me neck.

"Huh?" I asked attempting to be brave.

"I'll Kill you."

I froze.

Me or Jack?

The answer was simple, Me.

Austin threw me into the wall.

"Count with me." He slurred with happiness.

At this point there was no way out. Nobody knew i was in tho closet. I would be dead- but at least Jack wouldn't be. The only thing i could hope for was a painless death.

_"Three."_ He began.

I took a deep breath.

_"Two."_

I closed me eyes tightly and prepared for the last second of my life.

_"One."_

_SHOOT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FACE BOOK FAN PAGE:<strong>  
><em>

_**KickinTaylor**_

_**Like it and Review**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is where the story ends- i wasn't going to do this for another week but, ur reviews were AMAZING so i had to post this!**

**Like my Facebook Pg**

**KickinTaylor**

* * *

><p>"Count with me." He slurred with happiness.<p>

At this point there was no way out. Nobody knew i was in tho closet. I would be dead- but at least Jack wouldn't be. The only thing i could hope for was a painless death.

_"Three."_ He began.

I took a deep breath.

_"Two."_

I closed me eyes tightly and prepared for the last second of my life.

_"One."_

_SHOOT!_

I herd the shot but it never hit me.

"Looking for me?" Jack asked, standing by the door with his own gun.

He didn't shoot Austin, just next to him.

_How did he know where i was?_

I wondered before deciding- _Who cares?_

I dizzily ran behind Jack and he kissed me quickly before turning back to Austin.

"Jack, just the man i was looking for!" Austin laughed.

"Still." Jack said taking a step forward. "Austin, there is something you should know about me. I don't appreciate people bring to kill my girl friend." He spat bravely.

Jack pushed me out of the room and whispered- "Go to room 107, Now!"

I nodded knowing i shouldn't mess with him right now.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me thinking i could get Milton to hack into the schools hallway security cameras so we could see the hallway even though they are in the closet next to it. Apparently, The warriors were a step ahead of me.

Taylor sat in the teachers desk with the boys crowded around her, all watching Jack fighting Austin in the hall way.

Austin pointed his gun and Jack put his away in his back pocket.

"I'll do it! I swear!" Austin threatened him as Taylor gave me a hug asking if i was ok.

"Shoot, I dare you." Jack challenged.

_SHOOT!_

Jack flipped as the bullet was shot. It flew to where Jack was standing the previous second.

"Jack!" I gasped.

"I'm ganna kill that boy." Taylor muttered.

"You might not have to!" Jerry yelled as Austin continued to shoot at Jack. Jack dogged the pullets like a video game expert on level one- easily.

"Nice." Eddie commented as the bullet made a hole in someones locker.

"No!" Taylor yelled.

"He's fine!" Milton yelled.

"Not that!" Taylor pointed at the locker that was just shot. " That's locker 89! That's suppose to be my new locker!" She pouted. We all stopped to stare at her.

"Really that's what your thinking about right now?" Milton reprimanded.

Taylor rolled her eyes and we turned our attention back to the screen.

Jack jumped on top of Taylor's damaged locker as Austin ran out of bullets.

"How did you not see that coming?" Jack asked the moron, jumping down and kicking Austin's head.

"Don't mess with my Kim." He said with a satisfied smirk. I gave a small smile.

"My Kim?" Eddie caught on as i remembered we never told them we were dating.

"He's my boyfriend now… but the way." I responded not moving my eyes from the computer.

Austin grabbed Jack's ankle, tripping him before pinning him to the ground. Austin pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it to his neck.

"Girlfriend huh? You sleet with the slut didn't you?" Austin accused, everyone in the room gasped.

"You took her before i could!" Austin spat digging the knife into Jack's skin, just enough to let blood to shed.

Jack yelled.

"No!" I yelled running towards the door. Jerry and Milton caught me and pulled me back.

"Kim no!" Jerry yelled.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. " I got to help Jack!"

"Jack! Jack!" I kept shrieking. Everyone in the room froze and looked around.

"Taylor!" I finally shrieked when i saw her on the screen.

"NO!" Jerry yelled letting go of me and we all crowded around the computer.

Taylor ran at Austin and knocked him off of Jack.

"Taylor! Get lost!" Jack yelled at her as the both got into a karate stance.

" If you mean your welcome, no prob." She yelled as she punched Austin in the face.

The warriors chuckled at the comment and I used the distraction to run from the room.

"Need help?" I offered when i get there.

"Get out of here!" Jack begged me as Austin kicked Taylor to the other side of the room.

"So, the slut came to join the party!" Austin greeted. " or is she still so so scared!" he taunted.

I took a couple of steps back wards. This is me now! Really? I'm not usually like this!

_**Flash back**_

"I'm scared." I admitted to Jack. He turned to face me.

'What about?"

I thought about it for a second. At the beach today, Jerry tried to mess with me by dressing like a another guy and asking me out. I completely froze up. I was paralyzed and needed Jack. That shouldn't be happening to me I'm - Kim Crawford.

"What if i'm never myself again. i mean, look at me? on a normal day, i would have killed Jerry. i would have known it was him. but today i froze and i couldn't figure it out. i don't want to be the weak dumb Kim, you see now."

"But, thats were your wrong." Jack told me as we sat up. He wiped away some stray tears that i didn't realize had fallen.

"i don't think you are dumb or weak." He told me honestly. "i honestly see a strong girl who has been trough a lot."

I smiled and hugged him.

Maybe one day, i could be myself again.

I thought positively.

_**End flashback**_

One day, is today.

"I'm sick of this!" I yelled at Austin taking a few steps forward. "I'm sick of you!"

I said getting into a karate stance next to Jack.

"I'm not dumb _or_ weak! I'm strong and you put me threw a lot!" I quoted Jack.

"This girls about to take you down!"

Jack looked at me proudly and i winked at him.

"That's my girl!" Jack commented. "No you." Jack added, addressing his sister who was holding her ankle. She rolled her eyes.

After that, Austin attacked me with a punch that i caught and pushed away. Austin was on offense and i was on defense and Jack was smart to wait till i needed him.

I had to remember this wasn't a sparring match, if i lost, i could loose my life. then everything Jack, Taylor, Grace, Stacey -Everybody went threw was for nothing. This wasn't just winning a battle for me. This win was going to be for everybody. I had to win this!

no pressure or anything.

Austin tried to through another punch and i caught it and flipped him. He quickly jumped up and i yelled at the knife he was still holding cut my arm causing me to stumble backwards slightly.

"That's it!" I yelled. For the first time, when i yelled that, Jack didn't try to restrain me.

A couple of swift movements later, ending with a round house kick, Austin was unconscious on the floor.

As if on cue, the police came and the ambulance took Jack, Taylor and Me even though all we had was a couple cuts. ( Except for Taylor who's ankle was bleeding and slightly swollen from being thrown into couple lockers.)We didn't go to the hospital though.

"Kim, What's wrong? We won!" Jack asked when he realized I wasn't smiling as brightly as the rest of the warriors.

"We didn't get a confession out of Austin. He'll probably get a year in prison tops." I realized.

"Um, yeah we did." Jack told me.

"How? He confessed in the supply closet." I told him bummed.

"Because your amazing boy friend had a back up plan." I looked at him curiously.

"Huh?" I asked as Jack pulled me close to him.

" You know how i didn't come home until like two last night?"

"Four, but yeah?" I corrected and he rolled his eyes.

"I was out setting up camera's in almost every room of the school and at the end of every block. You know, Just in case." Jack shrugged handing me a tape with a lable that read supply closet. I smiled and looked like his like it was Christmas.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed like i used to about ricky weaver. " Did i every tell you i love you!" I kissed him.

"It might have came up." I whispered and kissed me.

"Is last night also where you got this?" I asked reaching into his back pocket and grabbing the gun.

He nodded.

"How did you pull that off?" I asked him.

"My grandpa's room. Of coarse it took me a while to find the bullets he hid from Taylor." I laughed.

"What does Taylor have to do with anything?"

"Have you seen her temper?" Jack asked. I giggled.

"YOu know the only thing separating us is couple of nurses and a plastic sheet right?" Taylor yelled out from the other side of the curtain next to us.

Jack and I looked at each other and laughed.

"So is it over Jack?" I asked gripping the tape hard.

"Well, i'm personally done** Saving Kim**."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Kim could take care of herself." He told me moving a loose strand of hair from my face. I bit my lip and gave a small giggle.

"So is it over Jack?" I repeated.

"Depends." Jack commented. " If you are talking about the whole Austin, rape artist thing. Yeah, it's over." Jack told me.

"Then what are you-"

"Us." Was all he said leaning in close.

"Us is just beginning." He told me leaning in and kissing me gently.

"I love you." We said in unison as we broke apart.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND LIKE MY FACEBOOK FAN PAGE:<strong>

****KickinTaylor****

**One chapter left... More reviews the quicker.**

**I already wrote it.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Come on Jack!" I cheered as him a Eddie where engulfed in a felafel ball competition.

Both boy's were swallowing the falafel, not even bothering to chew. Bother were almost completely done with their buckets of falafel, the size of the extra large popcorn at the movie theater.

speaking of the movie theater, that where Jack and I are planning to go tonight after prom. On a real first date.

"DONE!" Eddie called jumping up. Jerry called time and went over to judge the contest.

"WHOO! That's mad swag! IT was close but Eddie wins!" Jerry announced. Every one in falafel phil's cheered, even tootsie did a little victory dance of her own.

"Nice man!" Jack complimented. "Next time though, it's all me."

"Yeah right! your so on!" Eddie challenged. Jack nodded and took a paper out of his jacket pocket and checking things off.

"What's this?" I asked gripping the paper from him.

"Kim-" He warned.

It read.

1-_Falafel contest with Eddie_

2-_Prank Black dragons with Jerry_

_3-Chill with Milton_

_4-Teach Rudy how to knock down peg, launching off his hands._

_5- Take my Kimmy to prom._

One and four were crossed out.

Number four was probably why Jack wasn't home this morning.

Maddie, My mom and I are staying with Jack's family until the whole austin thing is taken care of but Jack left early this morning and i didn't bother to asks why.

"A check list?" I asked. Jack Snatched it back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What is all that stuff?" I asked. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Kim," He began. " That's a list of things I promised I would do, before i died. Back at the hospital in LA, before you gave me blood, I had an outer body experience. I knew i was suppose to die. I realized on the promises i'd break. I can't leave like that now that i got the choice."

"But Jack, your not dieting." I told him, mostly reassuring myself.

"Yeah, but live every day like its your last." I smirked.

"I'd be in prison." I laughed. He did too, pulling me close.

"So, what's your schedule?" I asked curiously, wanting to know how he was going to fit that into eight hours.

"Well," He began putting the paper in front of my face. " Well, right now i'm going to drop you home so you and Taylor could get ready for prom. Then, i'm going to go to Jerry's and plan a prank with him. Then I'll chill with milton while getting ready while your getting ready for prom and Jerry's prank will go down at prom. Simple."

He told me.

"Then of coarse our movie date." He added.

I giggled when he kissed me again.

"come on." He said as we started walking towards his house.

"Do you guys know when you are moving back into your house?" Jack asked.

"So excited to get rid of me?" I joked.

"Yes Kim, i can't stand you existence." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I gasped melodramatically. "No kisses for you!" I told him poking his nose like a button.

"Seriously?" HE asked fake bummed. I kissed him.

"I missed you!" I told him like a little girl. Jack laughed and kissed me again.

"Seriously though, do you know what's happening?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, we aren't going to move back into that house. There are to many bad memories. My mom is sorry that she ever allowed austin to black mail her like she did. She says she loves us very much and she's going to sell the house and move to a different house in Seaford. You know, to start new." I sighed.

"Are you ok with that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. I didn't care that much. It wasn't like i was moving far away.

"So, where you guys moving to? do you know?" Jack asked me curiously.

I nodded as we just got to Jack's how.

"Right there." I told him with a huge smile. I pointed at the house right next door to Jack's.

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly. I nodded yes in excitement.

"In a month the old owners are moving out." I explained as we reached the porch. I turned to face him. "Until then, Your stuck with me."

"Oh no." Jack acted scared. "What will i ever do with a beautiful blond goddess living in same house as me." He pulled me close as i blushed.

"Show me." I told him leaning in.

"Nope!" A voice interrupted and pulled me inside. "By Jack!" Taylor called to Jack slamming the door in his face.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Listen, we got prom tonight and not a lot of time!" Taylor yelled at me.

"Huh? we have seven and half hours!" I told her.

"I didn't come up with that? You think i care, The is all grace who knocked down the door a minute ago.

"What's taking so long!" A stressed grace screamed from taylor's room.

We laughed.

"Come on, lets go before she has a heart attack." Taylor dragged me upstairs.

My phone beeped on the way up.

_Remind me to kill my sister later :/_

_- Jack ;)_

I giggled and walked into Taylor's room, Mentally preparing myself for the storm of makeup to come.

Being mentally prepared the day of prom with grace in a two mile radias…..

Wish me luck.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_A few hours later_

"Any minute!" Grace warned me as i slid the Blue fabric of my dress over my head. My dress wasn't to insane, not every girl or to un-girly either.

I was tight on the top but just tight enough to fit bottom was layers of different shades of blue with it i wore Blue sandals. As for make up, i used all the basics but other wise kept it simple, other then the tint of blue on my eye lids.

My dress was simple compared to Taylor's, then again she didn't pick the dress. Grace did but she liked it the same. Her Dress was a bold red that ended by her knees, she wore a pair of black high top converse that went up to her knee and other then mascara and The bold Red lipstick ( witch by the way took grace- forever to find the shade that matched exactly even though it looked the same to me and taylor.),the only other think that stood out was the red bow I had tied in her hair.

Compared to Taylor and me, Grace was a big mess.

Yes, her green dress was to die for, she piled so much make up and accessories, even I wouldn't be able to recognize her. But then again, her date is Eddie so he'll be happy.

_Knock knock_

Someone banged on Taylor's bedroom door.

"Coming!" I called and opened it. outside where one handsome looking guy… and then Jerry Eddie and Milton.

"Hi." Jack told me quietly. " You look…..amazing." He finially spat.

"Hey girl." Jerry walked up to taylor.

"Intro's later party now!" Grace said excitedly dragging Eddie away.

We all giggled and fallowed along.

When we got there, the hole dance froze. No, the music didn't stop but all the people stopped and stared.

"Nobody expected us to come to prom." Jack explained.

"Well, we haven't been in school since we caught austin two day's ago and before that." I replied.

We just went on pretending the others we invisible and people got back to their business.

"Kim, i can't even tell you how beautiful you look, you just-"

"Shh…" i told him and rolled my eyes. "Just kiss me."

He had no problem obeying, as i was already sitting so close.

"So, where your jerry prank?" I asked.

"Got to wait for the black dragons to come." Jerry popped in from behind me.

"Like now?" Taylor offered pointing at the door.

"Yup!"Jack and Jerry excused themselves from the dance floor.

"Keep your eyes on the disco ball."Jack warned us. I looked at taylor curiously.

She shrugged and mouthed: 'who knows?'

Music continued to play as they two boys disappeared into the crowd.

The black dragons made there way on the dance floor and went under the disco ball.

"So where's our dates Frank?" Brian asked Frank.

"They'll be here! They said to meet under the disco ball at eight." Frank told him.

Well, that explains how they got the Black dragons here.

"Um, Frank?" Milton asked from behind him nervously. "This note came for you." Milton handed him the note and ran from the room.

I raised an eyebrow as Frank read the note out load.

"Hey Frank, Watch your head?" He read.

"Oh no." I whispered and taylor giggled. We both knew what was coming next.

The disco ball dropped from the ceiling and smashed on Franks head, opening up and covering him and his posy in cow manure.

"EWWW!" Taylor and I yelled in unison as Jerry and Jack ran out from nowhere clapping and shaking with laughter.

"You got Owned yo!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh, by the way, Your dates canceled." Jack laughed coming to sit with us.

"That's gross." I commented trying to hid my giggles.

"Oh ok, Want to get a head start on our movie?" Jack asked with excitement written on his face.

"But we just got here." I told him confused.

"Oh! you thought the movie was in theaters?" Jack asked me with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up your sleeve Brewer?"

"Well," He began. " I blame you for the hickey i gave you. Plus i wasn't your boyfriend at the time."

"I thought we settled that?" I asked slightly scared.

"Nope." Jack spun me around to face a monitor. "We are going to watch a video here."

_**Flashback**_

" I'm not afraid of you Jack." I said as he closed the windows and shades.

"Didn't think you were." He said before coming to lay with me on the bed. He kissed me.

"I don't get it?" I said."Whats your revenge?"

"see, I came here thinking I was going to show you The Video I have, Filled with moments where you oblivious to the Fact I was taking A video of you. Forcing you into humiliation of your cuteness. Until, I realized that it was still your sixteenth birthday so thought of something else that I think is only fair for me." He said Mischievously.

"What something?" I narrowed my eyes. " Wait, what video?"

"It was Nothing." He said and dismissed it.

_**End flashback**_

"Oh no." I realized. " Is this the video you told me about the first time we had the 'my punishment' conversation."

Jack smirked and nodded yes as the music stopped and the whole grade turned to face the screen.

It showed a video of Jack holding the camera twards himself.

**"This is Kimmy Crawford at her Best!" Video Jack smirked. "About 5 minutes ago i gave her a chocolate bar! What happens is that in-" He glanced down at him watch. " fifteen seconds Kim will get hyper and then fall asleep- Check it out."**

"No!" I yelled. Jack knows that i'm a chocolate addict but for me its like getting drunk. I get Jumpy,get passed out and can't remember what i did the next day.

**The camera was put down and faced video me. I who was Jumping up and down for no apparent reason.**

**I was in Jack's Kitchen baking a chocolate cake. I looked at he came in.**

**"YOu could help you know!" I told him annoyed. **

**"Yeah, probably." Jack replied sitting on the counter next to me. Its was no secret that Jack was a better cook then i was. Aboutsix seconds later I started giggling. Jack started laughing. About two seconds later**

**"Jackie! JAckie! Jackie!" I sang.**

**"Kimmy!Kimmy! Kimmy!" He sang back.**

**I stuck my Finger in the batter and drew a chocolate mustache on Jack's face.**

**I started laughing even more.**

**"Your hilarious, really." Jack told me sarcastically. **

**"I know!" I Yelled Jumping up and down.**

**"Wanna see something funny?" Jack Asked me as if I was a little Child.**

**"YA!" I Yelled.**

**"Tickle attack!" JACk Yelled and pinned me to the counter. Tickling me as I begged for him to stop.**

**I was laughing so hard i started snorting**.

I started blushing and buried my face in Jack's shoulder.

"I'm gonna Kill you." I threatened.

"Not before you watch my favorite part." Jack said forcing my to look at the screen.

"There's more?"

JAck nodded with a smirk the size of his head.

**"Please Stop!" I begged him. Jack Stopped suddenly and I ran to the batter pouring half of it on his head.**

**"Yummy!" I yelled. " I wan't some!"**

**Then I trapped the color of his shirt and Kissed the Chocolate off his lips.**

**Jack looked at me in Shock but I Obliviously kept Kissing him. The kiss ended and JAck Took the bowl and poured its remains on my head,**

**"I Want some." He whispered. He pulled me close by my waist and kissed me.**

"Oh. My. Gosh." I whispered.

"AWW!" The room sang.

**"I HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK Brewer!" Kim sang.**

**"Jackie! JACKIE! I LOVE JACKIE!" She giggled and kissed Jack again.**

**"I love you too Kimmy." Jack Whispers.**

**"Yay!" Kim yells and starts dancing like a monkey.**

Then the scene changed to back in our hotel room in hawaii.

"**Yeah, my cousin has the worst pick up lines." Jack said to me while they were eating.**

**"What are they?"**

**"don't say i didn't warn you." Jack warned. I just laughed.**

**"well, most of them are classics. like:**

**did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**

**or**

**are you from Tennessee, because your the only ten i see." I laughed again.**

**"Which, in this case, makes sense because i am from the there."I said.**

**" wait! the worst one! are you Israeli because you is REALLY FINE!" Jack said making the 'really fine' french sounding.**

**I spit out the water I was drinking onto Jack's face. That just made me laugh harder. Jack wiped it away.**

"You videoed that?" I asked laughing.

Jack smiled at me nervously. Why would he be nervous?

"Last one." he whispered.

"Oh no."

**"Kim, I can't take it anymore really. All I remember Is Me telling you That I loved you, Thats it. Now I don't know if you love me too and it is making my life more confusing!" He groaned.**

**"Jack." I whispered majorly annoyed at his naiveness. He looked at me and I gave him what he needed.**

_**'SLAP!'**_

**"Um… Ow!" Jack Said hurt emanating in his voice.**

**"Do you think i'm a slut?" I asked hurt.**

**"No, of course not. Violet though, Very violent."**

**"So why would you think I would sleep with someone If I didn't love Them?" I asked.**

**"Well this morning you sounded so desperate and hurt. I don't know how you are feeling!" He defended.**

**"Wait." He stopped. " So you do love me."**

**'SLAP'**

**"What does that mean?" He yelled confused. I kissed his cheek where I hit him.**

**"Of course I do."**

**"As more then I friend?" I was about to slap him again but he caught it.**

Then the video ended and Jack wasn't next to m. He was on stage.

"Kim Crawford." He began. "I know its crazy, maybe its not. Maybe I completely lost it after everything we went through."

Jack said looking at me nervously.

"But, I love you Kim." He admitted. I looked at him in shocks he got down on one knee.

"I know we are only sixteen, I know thats crazy but please. If you still love me in couple of years, Marry me?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"you want to marry me?" I asked not believing. Jack nodded nervously.

"But, why? You could have another girl." Kim stated sadly. The whole room was silent. either that, or both Jack and Kim hadn't noticed the gossip around them.

"I don't want any other girl. None of them are you kim." He said holding out the ring.

I smiled and tried to hold back the tears in my eyes.

Maybe JAck really does love me. Maybe there was a chance he -

"Kim, could you hurry up. They aren't bring out the cake until you answer." Jerry cut in.

I ignored him and Jack was looking nervous and put on the spot.

"Kim." Jerry complained.

"Shut it, she's thinking." Jack told him, pushing him towards taylor who mouthed an apology and pulled him away.

I laughed.

"Kim?' Jack questioned slightly offended.

"Of course i'll marry you, you Ego maniac." She laughed again as he put the ring on her finger.

The crowd erupted in cheer as Jack picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm Glad i got you before someone else did." He whispered.

"GUYS!" Some one yelled panicked into the Microphone.

The room was silent again.

'Could someone please bring out the cake." Jerry begged.

"Jerry!"Taylor yelled chasing him off stage.

JAck and I looked at each other

"Classic." We laughed in unison.

"I love you." I admitted.

"I think you know my answer." Jack said pointing at the ring on my finger.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

That is us- Classic.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrid Endding!<strong>

**BUT- you gatt a love Jerry rite?**

**sad this story is done but now i can finish my other stories so smile ;)**

**COMMENT**

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**-TAYLOR**

**Like my Facebook fanpage-**

**Kickintaylor**


	33. Chapter 33

New kickin' it Fic

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

After being forced to choose his troops over his twin sister, jack promises himself no more joking around, no more games and no more excuses- that's before he fell in love with the blonde. JXK - Warning, Rated T but its more like T Plus Also, Please, please, please review


End file.
